


Harry Potter: Carmilla and the Order

by CarryOnScreaming



Series: Carmilla/Harry Potter Crossover [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Order of the Pheonix, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla was brought up by a Death Eater but wanted nothing to do with them.</p><p>Sirius Black gives his second cousin a place to live as she and her friends join the Order of the Pheonix and the fight to defeat Voldemort.</p><p>Meanwhile at Hogwarts Umbridge is making things difficult for the students and Ron and Harry are pretty oblivious as to why Hermione is getting letters from Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much came up with this idea recently and decided to get a feel for it with the first chapter. This chapter is mostly just setting up the situation, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter but damn would I love to.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was a curious building. The house sat between numbers eleven and thirteen unseen by wizards and muggles alike unless the secret keeper of the property had confided its existence to the individual. 

Carmilla had never set foot in the property until a month previously but now this was her permanent home. The house itself had fallen into disrepair in the time it had spent uninhabited, cobwebs and dust were regular occurrences throughout the many rooms along with more doxys than was even remotely funny.

She had come to live here in the home of her mother’s cousin Sirius Black after completing her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Going back to her mother’s house wasn’t an option she would have considered even if it had been remotely viable. She wanted nothing to do with her mother or younger brother, after having been brought up in a household that worshipped the embodiment of all that was wrong in the wizarding world she had to get out.

Her mother was a Death Eater and had groomed her brother into being one as well, she had of course tried to do the same to Carmilla but had no luck. Carmilla wasn’t interested in Pureblood elitism or putting herself above others, she wanted to learn and better herself. She’d been sorted into Ravenclaw, something her mother wasn’t pleased about but she didn’t care. As she grew older though she rebelled more against her mother and read muggle books learning things about the non-magical world and even brought home muggle items to annoy her mother further. She’d been on the receiving end of the Cruciatus curse more than once in response to her ‘acting out’. 

Sirius was more than happy to give Carmilla a place to live, Grimmauld Place was to be headquarters for the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix so one more person around the house wouldn’t be trouble as far as he could see. Carmilla knew that wasn’t the only reason though, Sirius himself had suffered an eerily similar upbringing to her and had been disowned for not making Slytherin just as she had. They had both rebelled by taking an interest in the muggle world and were more alike than even they knew, two members of the noble house of Black who hated all that it stood for.

The house had been more alive in the last month than it probably had been in its entire existence. The Weasley family had moved in, both to help clean the place up and to make it easier to keep up with the Order related business. Various members of the Order came and went at all hours of the day and some, like her cousin Tonks, had set up permanent residence within the house.

Nymphadora Tonks at only nineteen years old was quickly rising through the ranks of the Auror Office; she’d shown potential very early on in training, so much so that Madeye Moody had taken her under his wing. It was also beneficial to her position that she was a metamorphmagus allowing her to change her appearance at will and undertake a number of different missions with more ease than a wizard using Polyjuice Potion or a spell. Tonks was the only family Carmilla really spoke to of her own free will before Sirius’s return from Azkaban.

One thing Carmilla had always found difficult to understand was how Andromeda Tonks was such a caring and nice woman when her three sisters, including Carmilla’s own mother, where all followers of the Dark Lord. She supposed it had to of been a similar situation to her own or Sirius’s but she wasn’t one to pry.

This morning though, Carmilla found herself sitting alone at the kitchen table waiting for Laura to arrive. Laura’s dad had been reluctant to let her leave home so soon after finishing her last year of school but with guarantees of her safety from both Tonks and Mrs Weasley, he’d agreed to let her move into Grimmauld Place with Carmilla as long as she spent some time at home first. 

So Carmilla waited while going over notes from Tonks’s last mission, she’d been sent to scope out creepy old bar in a small wizarding village up North. There was no conclusive evidence that anything suspicious was happening there, Carmilla sighed and leaned back in her chair. She wasn’t that surprised if she was being honest with herself, the tip off had come from Mundungus and he wasn’t the most reliable of sources. Running a hand through her hair she checked the time, 6:47am, she thought of going back to bed but Laura had said she’d be there at 7am and Carmilla had never known Laura to be late.

At the sound of footsteps coming downstairs Carmilla gathered the parchment she was reading and placed the notes in a drawer that contained various pieces of information used during meetings of the Order. The underage Weasley’s and Hermione, who’d shown up just two days ago, weren’t allowed to attend or know any information that wasn’t cleared with Mrs Weasley first, this meant anything to do with Order work was to be cleared away in their presence. She needn’t have bothered clearing her things away when she realised it was Lafontaine who entered the kitchen. 

Lafontaine was Carmilla’s fellow Ravenclaw and the one friend she made at school, the rest of the ‘Scooby Gang’, as Laura and Kirsch had dubbed them, had been more Laura’s friends than hers. She found herself quite fond of Perry despite her best efforts to stay distanced from the group and she supposed she enjoyed the company of the muggle born Kirsch, but there was no way that anyone would get her to admit that she also had a soft spot for Danny. Even of Danny had been a jealous asshole, in Carmilla’s opinion, when she and Laura finally got their shit together and started dating.

Laf gracelessly dropped into the chair beside her while Carmilla used her wand to pour a cup of coffee and lightly place it in front of Laf.

“Thanks” the redhead yawned before taking a sip of the caffeine, “ahhh that’s good, so when’s L getting here?”  
Carmilla’s eyes went to the clock before answering “eight minutes.”

“You know you can act more excited” Laf smirked “it’s just you and me here.”

Carmilla let a small smile grace her features, so maybe she wasn’t the most open of people. She wasn’t exactly raised in the most loving environment and emotions weren’t something she was taught to deal with properly, but everyone knew she had missed Laura. Carmilla hadn’t mentioned anything about it although she had been slightly grumpier than usual but the past few days she’d been in a relatively good mood which everyone knew was due to the short blonde’s imminent arrival.

“Alright fine” she rolled her eyes “I’m excited about seeing Laura, I haven’t seen her for a month and I missed her” she turned to look at the grinning redhead “happy?”

“Oh I’m ecstatic” Laf laughed before standing up “I’ll leave you to greet her alone” they winked at the raven haired girl “I’ll be working in the attic if you need me” Lafontaine informed Carmilla before leaving the room. 

Carmilla heard her friend disappear back upstairs and took in the renewed silence for a moment; the clock showed 6:59am when she heard the front door open and the muffled familiar voices of two people enter the house. She allowed herself a self-indulgent moment where she smiled wider than she had since the last time she saw her girlfriend but quickly regained some of her naturally cool and mysterious nature before going into the hall to greet the arrivals.

“Well we sort of unanimously agreed that it’d be better me escorting you rather than Madeye” Tonks told the short blonde “figured he might scare the surrounding muggles… not to mention your dad likes me already.”

Laura laughed cheerily “I think my dad might’ve had second thoughts about me coming if Madeye had been the one to show up.”

“Well it’s a good job Tonks was free then” Carmilla added from where she was leaning on the wall beside the kitchen.

The Ravenclaw barely had time to open her arms before the tiny Gryffindor was wrapped around her. Carmilla buried her face in Laura’s neck, Merlin she’d missed her. They weren’t sure quite how long they’d been stood with their arms around each other but it had apparently been long enough for Tonks to sneak off up to her room and for Mr and Mrs Weasley to be up and about. The sound of someone clearing their throat made the pair jump apart; Mrs Weasley simply smiled at the pair before telling them they could go have a long lie seeing as they got up earlier than need be today. 

Laura hugged Mrs Weasley thanking her while Carmilla grabbed her bags and settled for a genuine smile and a quick “thank you”, before disappearing up to their room before any of the other inhabitants of the house woke.


	2. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed a fairly quick update, not going to lie I'm pretty sound of myself.  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter, I have been on the Harry Potter studio tour though... that was pretty awesome.

Tonks woke up to the sound of Molly Weasleys voice chastising the twins about using magic for everything, not that either Fred or George took any notice. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before grabbing her pocket watch from the night stand and checking the time, 12:05pm just in time for lunch. 

Throwing the covers off of herself she got up and rummaged through the trunk she’d left on the floor at the foot of the bed. After finding clothes she was sure were clean she quickly changed and went about her daily practice of making sure her features hadn’t morphed in her sleep, she’d started this particular practice after strange dream had left her with a duckbill for a whole morning whilst she was still at school. Scanning over her own face she made a mental checklist, eyes still blue, nose still human and bubble-gum pink hair still reaching just below her shoulders, nodding to herself she picked up her wand from the nightstand and made her way to the kitchen where Molly no doubt had food waiting for the entire house.

Entering the kitchen she noticed Ron already busy with stuffing his face at one end of the table and Hermione and Ginny whispering at the other end. She eyed them suspiciously when Ginny elbowed Hermione making the bushy haired girl look in Tonks’s direction, Tonks matched the girls stare raising her eyebrow in question, this action caused the girl to blush and turn back to Ginny who shook her head while trying to hold back a laugh. Tonks smirked deciding not to torture the poor girl as she sat next to Ron who only looked up from what she assumed was a bowl of soup for a muffled ‘morning’ which she returned before letting her eyes drift back to the other side of the table where the two girls now sat quietly as Mrs Weasley sent bowls to sit in front of them.

Tonks wasn’t an idiot, clumsy, goofy… occasionally childish? Sure, she could be considered all of those things but never an idiot and certainly nowhere near as oblivious as most of Grimmauld Place’s inhabitants were when it came to certain things. She knew that Hermione fancied her and that she’d been discussing it with Ginny, understandable considering Harry wasn’t here at the moment and Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon. It didn’t bother Tonks that Hermione liked her, in fact quite the opposite since she returned the Gryffindor’s affection, but Tonks found herself struggling with how to tell her. She was confidant in her abilities as an Auror and an open carefree individual in general but something about Hermione made her nervous, something that led to her getting tongue tied whenever she tried to bring it up.

“Would you like bread with yours Tonks?” Molly’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“That’d be great, thanks Molly” she told the woman as her food landed in front of her.

“Something smells amazing” Lafontaine announced as they sat down on Tonks’s left.

“Thank you dear” Mrs Weasley grinned from ear to ear “its vegetable soup, bread?”

They nodded a yes as Mrs Weasley put their food in front of them “thanks Molly.”

“So Laf what’ve you been working on this morning?” Tonks asked after they’d had a few mouthfuls of food.

Lafontaine took a sip from the pumpkin juice Ron had passed them before replying, “honestly not a lot, I mean after fitting showers in the bathrooms here and sorting out the fridge so that it doesn’t stop working once a week I’m pretty low on necessities to work on. Saying that though, the magically charged electrics I used here in the kitchen should technically work just as well throughout the rest of the house, which means I could set up a TV and we can watch movies” they grinned “you know… when we’re not working” they added when Mrs Weasley looked at them.

“Sounds fantastic mate” Tonks told them “I kind of miss things like movies when I’ve been away from the muggle world a while.”

“Wait… what’s a movie?” Ron asked puzzled.

“It’s like a play but pre-recorded and shown on a screen” Laf explained excitedly making Tonks snort with laughter, “come on dude, you know mixing magic with mechanics and science is what I’m all about” Laf chuckled hitting Tonks in the shoulder.

“And we all think you’re a crazy genius” Laura told them as she and Carmilla entered the room and took the seats opposite Tonks and Lafontaine.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to mention you in my speech when I’m regarded as the world’s leading authority on combining wizarding and muggle technologies.” 

“Anytime” Laura chuckled before the conversation was steered to how she was doing and what she’d been up to by Mrs Weasley.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How much more can there be to clean in this place?” Ron huffed as they cleared the library of dirt and unsavoury sort of objects.

“My sentiment exactly” Carmilla sighed as she sat in the chair she’d just cast a cleaning charm on.

“You know…” Ginny began innocently “you guys could just do this all with magic and Hermione, Ron and I could take a break.”

“Nice try gingersnap” Carmilla smirked at her “but your mother wants you three occupied.”

Ron grumbled something about how he needed to practice for quidditch try-outs this year but Carmilla ignored him. She instead let her attention drift to where Laura was helping Hermione clean out an ancient looking desk while Tonks was stood by in case of any traces of dark magic. Laura was talking away cheerfully with the other two as they kept stealing not so subtle glances at each other. It didn’t take a genius to see that her dear cousin and the younger girl would need a helping shove in the right direction since neither of the witches seemed able to come right out and tell the other.

“Shit!” as soon as the word had left Laura’s mouth Carmilla was by her side.

“What happened” Carmilla asked as she took the hand Laura was cradling to her chest.

“Something bit me” Laura explained as her girlfriend checked the wound for any signs of contamination.

“Well it looks clean” Carmilla told her “but I think you should stop for a bit, just to be sure.”

While Laura tried to argue that she’d be fine to keep helping with the cleaning, Tonks’ had found the culprit of the bite. An ornate ink bottle whose stopper was a snake carved from silver, she carefully pointed the tip of her wand into the open mouth of the serpent not surprised in the least when it’s jaws clasped shut in a quick but firm biting motion. Removing her wand from the snakes mouth, she placed the bottle on top of the desk and began silently moving her wand in swift formations around the offending object. 

The room had gone eerily silent as Tonks worked, all of its inhabitants transfixed on the young Auror as she expertly executed the silent charms. They’d been so caught up in watching her work that they jumped when Tonks suddenly picked up the bottle, tossed it in the air and caught it.

“Just a fancy ink bottle” Tonks announced as she turned back to the group “it’s charmed to nip anyone but the owner, probably because the ink inside is either expensive or has other properties than just writing” she nodded to herself “either way, keep your fingers out of its mouth” she chuckled.

“Bloody mental” Ron shook his head “who buys a biting ink bottle? Sirius’ mum must’ve been a few feathers short of an owl.”  
“Ronald, you can’t say things like that when we’re in his home” Hermione told him off.

“Oh no I’m quite inclined to agree” Sirius added from the doorway “I tried to use that to write a letter to Remus once” he pointed at the bottle in Tonks’ hand “still have the scar on my big toe…” with that Sirius shrugged and left them to it.

The group looked at each other, staying quiet while they heard Sirius’ footsteps descend the stairs until Ron broke the silence, “told you”.

Hermione was just about to retaliate, letting him know that whether Sirius agreed or not it was still the height of bad manners to imply his mother was crazy… even if she agreed. The beginning of her rant however was cut off by Madeye calling for Tonks, the pink haired girl apologised before going to see what it was her ex-boss and mentor needed her for.

“There’s been an issue with the Potter boy” he told her as soon as she appeared in the hallway “we’re going to have to extract him tonight, you, me, Remus and Kingsley will do it by broom, we leave at eleven-thirty pm sharp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Leave reviews if you wish I will read and respond to all.  
> Until next time have a good one!


	3. Lola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm going to be trying to get at least one chapter out a week which there's a good chance of turning into two.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter, but those season 2 snapchat teasers though!

“That was almost as bad as Potions with Snape” Ron puffed as he dropped himself onto the now clean library sofa, “how the hell did Fred and George weasel their way out of helping.”

“I believe they were assisting Lafontaine in the attic” Hermione told him, taking a seat in one of the comfier arm chairs.

“Which is code for, ‘we’ve roped Laf into helping us with our annoying joke products’” Carmilla added from where she stood leaning against the wall while Laura leant against her.

Laura observed the conversation from where she leant against Carmilla, the raven haired girl unconsciously wrapping her left arm around Laura’s waist, as she watched she thought about how much Carmilla had changed for the better since escaping her mother’s clutches. She’d been distant and reserved from everyone in her first few years at school, partially because of her mother’s reputation, in fact the only people Laura could really remember Carmilla having more than a five minute conversation with those first few years were Lafontaine and Tonks. In fact Laura and Carmilla probably hadn’t even had an entire conversation before being partnered in potions in their fourth year. Of course to begin with Carmilla had been snarky making a couple of comments about how working by herself would have been far more favourable, but in the end she came around and now here they were.

Even once they became friends if you had told Laura back then that Carmilla would be stood joking with a group of Gryffindors of her own free will, there’s a good chance she would have laughed at the suggestion. The reputation of Carmilla’s family was no secret meaning she was often judged on her family name alone, Gryffindor house especially had judged her on the pretence that she was related to at least one widely known Death Eater and two high ranking Ministry workers who were known to be prejudiced. 

Laura hadn’t known why people were so reluctant to talk to her in the beginning or why they’d been so shocked that she was sorted into Ravenclaw since Laura herself had been brought up mainly in the muggle world. Her mother had been a witch, something that her dad never kept from her but made sure she knew was a secret. She loved hearing stories about her mum and the parts of the wizarding world her dad could remember visiting and she couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts and be a witch like her mother, to have something in common with the woman she could barely remember. 

She felt Carmilla’s fingers flex against her side as she gestured with her other hand while talking with Ron and Ginny about Quidditch seeing as they were both trying out for the Gryffindor team this year. Laura perked up and began listening more intently now, she’d played as Chaser alongside Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson something she hadn’t told her dad, he was known to be a little over protective and Quidditch could get pretty brutal though she loved it regardless. She knew that Ginny was going for her now vacant Chaser position and learned that Ron was trying out for Keeper, the role was previously held by Laura’s friend and classmate Danny Lawrence, tough shoes to fill for the Weasley boy. Danny had also been captain of the team, the title was now sure to go to Angelina given that this was her last year at Hogwarts and she was the most experienced on the team besides Harry.

“Well I think you two will do great” she smiled at the two youngest Weasleys.

Carmilla smirked before adding her own comment “and if you don’t you could always use the overwhelming amount of gingers to blind your opponents.”

Ron’s ears turned bright red while Ginny laughed, she was more than used to Carmilla’s comments at this point and took them all in her stride, so much so that she was actually quite fond of the pale dark haired girl. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lola dear, what a surprise” Mrs Weasley called to the curly haired woman when she entered the kitchen, “how are you?”

“I’m doing fine, thanks Mrs Weasley” Perry replied while removing her coat “been quite busy but I didn’t expect it to be easy, especially the first few months.”

“Well being a healer is demanding job but there’s no doubt in my mind that you’ll do great” the older redhead smiled, “and please call me Molly.”

“Sorry Molly” Perry apologised, she was having trouble calling some of the older Order members by the first names and had more than once called Remus ‘Professor’, “I’ll try and remember, need any help?”

“That’s all I ask dear, if you could help set the table that would be lovely.”

Perry set about neatly setting the table while Mrs Weasley finished making sure everything was ready. Today had been one of the less stressful days Perry had experienced since she begun training as a healer at St Mungo’s, it was a labour of love for her, her mother was a nurse and Perry had always known she wanted to follow in her footsteps and work in the medical field. Unfortunately all of the training was extremely time consuming leaving her very little time for the Order and even Lafontaine. The two had been best friends since childhood and had finally gotten together when they were sixteen after about two years of treading the line between friends and something more.

She was brought out of her thoughts by two familiar arms wrapping around her waist, “her Perr” Laf spoke into her shoulder.

Perry turned on the spot and enveloped her shorter partner in a hug, “I’m sorry it’s been over a week since I was last over, I’ve just been really busy at work” she rambled feeling guilty for not having been around as much as she wanted to be.

Lafontaine chuckled “it’s okay Perr, really I understand” they moved out of the hug to look Perry in the eyes, “you’re working hard and doing something you love, how could I get mad at that?”

Perry instantly relaxed and let out the breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding “thank you” she sincerely told Laf who responded by kissing her on the cheek.

There moment was over when others started to come in for dinner, both of them receiving a warm greeting from Sirius and cheery hellos from Fred and George. Perry and Lafontaine moved to help Mrs Weasley dish up the roast she’d cooked, their offers being gratefully accepted while the rest of the usual dinner guests took their places at the table, minus Mr Weasley and Tonks who were still to return from the Ministry.

Once everyone was sat down and the food had been served they began to break off into various conversations, occasionally making comments on what others were saying at the other end of the table. They didn’t have to wait long for the arrival of both Mr Weasley and Tonks to return. After her talk with Madeye, Tonks had gone into the Auror office to get someone to get some papers to work on from home the following day and had bumped into Mr Weasley allowing them to travel back to Grimmauld Place together. 

Tonks took a seat between Carmilla and Fred and helped herself to a made up plate from the middle of the table, she caught Hermione’s eye from where she sat diagonally across the table with Ginny. Tonks opted for starting at her meal rather than starting a conversation with the girl across the crowded table. She only looked up from her plate when Carmilla elbowed her in the side, she looked up to see her cousin smirking at her and rolled her eyes.

“You know, talking to her would help more than staring at that chicken” Carmilla said so only Tonks could hear, “I didn’t take you for a coward.”

Tonks sighed “I’m not a coward Carm” she looked her in the eyes “it’s just a little complicated, she’s going back to Hogwarts soon… we’re trying to prevent a war… I just, don’t know if I should.”

Carmilla was silent for a second pondering Tonks’ words, “actually… I think that’s all the more reason why you should.”

Tonks continued to stare at her, thinking through all of the reasons she could be wrong but ultimately knowing she was right when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, coming face to face with Fred Weasley, her hair starting to redden as she got embarrassed.

“For what it’s worth I agree” he told her before turning to join a conversation George was having the Remus.

When she turned back Carmilla’s face was plastered with her signature ‘I told you so’ look.

“Okay fine” Tonks relented “I’ll do it soon.”

And with that Carmilla turned back to Laura having accomplished what she set out to do and Tonks was called to join Remus and George’s conversation, though she couldn't help but feel like she’d played right into Carmilla’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Leave reviews if you wish I will read and respond to all.  
> Until next time have a good one!


	4. The Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie I haven't proof read this one so let me know if there's any issues with the chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter but guys it's less than one week until season 2!

Tonks lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the conversation she’d had with Carmilla earlier. It was easy for her to tell Tonks to just come straight out with it and tell Hermione that she liked her, she and Laura had been together for going on three years, it’s not like Carmilla was having any issues letting her feelings be known to a cute girl. 

Tonks sighed and sat up, she was an Auror for Merlin’s sake, she hunts Dark Wizards for a living she should be able to talk to a girl. This wasn’t the time for her to be dwelling on her love life though, she had a job to do an important one at that. Escort duty wasn’t something she was unfamiliar with, the Auror office was known to escort high profile politicians at their request rather than using a private security firm. 

She checked her pocket watch and decided to head downstairs early rather than lie alone in her room and over think things. She took her travelling cloak from where it hung on the back of the door and put it on then grabbed her broom that lent against the wall before stepping out onto the landing. 

It was quiet on the third floor landing what with most of Grimmauld Place’s residents already having gone to bed. The third floor was home to six rooms, one bathroom and five bedrooms all of which were taken up by the younger witches and wizards, Tonks guessed it was to keep them out of the way or to give some of the older residents a break, either way she wasn’t bothered. She locked her door, not wanting to be held accountable if the twins got their hands on her stash of fire whiskey and turned to head downstairs when she heard a door on the landing open. 

Hermione jumped when she saw Tonks, not expecting anyone to be wandering about. She noticed the broom in the older girl’s hands and assumed she was on her way out on a job for the Order. She stared at Tonks for longer than was generally polite but she knew that neither of them minded, the silence was broken however when her natural curiosity over took the shy behaviour that had become common place when Tonks was around.

“I thought you usually apparated when going on jobs” Hermione stated, her voice sounding more horse than usual due to lack of use.

Tonks blinked, it took her a moment before she remembered to respond “yeah usually, we’re…” they hadn’t told the Weasley children or Hermione about the job to get Harry tonight, figuring it would be better if Mrs Weasley told them in the morning but Tonks couldn’t bring herself to outright lie to Hermione, “…we’re going to get Harry and escort him here.”

“That’s great” Hermione replied genuinely “It’s been difficult not being allowed to tell him about all of this” she gestured around her “but why be so secretive about it? No one mentioned it at dinner.” 

“Madeye thought it’d be best if Molly told you lot in the morning before he arrived” Tonks shrugged “I would have told you before I left for the Ministry earlier otherwise.”

“Is Harry the reason you’ll be working from home for the next few days?” 

“Partially yes, again Madeye thinks it would be better for either him or I to be here at all times while Harry’s here” Tonks explained “I also have a lot of paper work which can be done anywhere so here is as good as the office.”

“That sounds fair” Hermione nodded, not knowing how to continue their conversation she said what was at the forefront of her mind “be careful.”

Tonks took a deep breath and lent the broom in her hand against the wall before moving towards the younger girl and wrapping her arms around here. Hermione was surprised by the hug initially then moved her arms around the taller girl to return it. They stayed like that in silence until Tonks spoke “I know I’m clumsy but I’m always careful” Hermione laughed lightly into the taller girl’s neck. 

“As much as I’d love to stay like this… I have to go” Tonks sighed before letting go of the Gryffindor, deciding this was as good a chance as she was going to get “hey Hermione, would you want to hang out when I get back… just you and me?” she asked tentatively.

Hermione was taken aback by the question but quickly recovered enough to answer, “I’d love to.”

With those words the widest smile she could remember seeing spread across the pink haired girls face, “great… awesome… fantastic” Tonks stammered before gesturing at the stairs “better go now.”

“Tonks” Hermione called out to the Auror who stopped two steps down.

“Yeah?”

“You forgot your broom” the Gryffindor explained while trying to keep her laughter at bay.

Tonks’ face and hair both went bright red with embarrassment, she quickly ran back up the two steps before grabbing her broom, “oops” she muttered, before turning around and heading down into the entrance hall, all the while Hermione stifled her laughter as she made her way to the bathroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura was still awake as she lay in bed with Carmilla wrapped around her, the shorter girl smiling contently as they lay. She’d missed Carmilla in the month she’d spent at home, she loved her dad she truly did and spending time with him had been great but she was always uncomfortable being away from her girlfriend for too long. Realistically she knew Carmilla would be fine away from her family but Laura had gotten used to worrying about her well being.

The smile on her lips fully spread across her face as Carmilla pressed her face further into her neck before pressing a light kiss there. “Still awake cupcake?” the dark haired girl asked, evidence of sleep in her voice.

“Yeah, sorry if I woke you” she replied before turning her head to peck the other girl on the lips, “go back to sleep” she told her in a soft voice.

“No” she replied lightly “I don’t want you being awake alone.” 

Laura turned to fully face the other girl who proceeded to wrap her arms around the blonde girls middle, “I’ll be fine, I’m just happy that I’m with you again… I missed you.”

Carmilla leant in and pressed her lips to Laura’s before replying “I missed you to” she kissed her again “I love you.”

“I love you to” Laura replied before burying her face in Carmilla’s neck, enjoying the feeling of being together again when a thought occurred to her, “do you think Tonks will actually have a chance to talk to Hermione once Harry gets here?”

Carmilla chuckled at the sudden change in conversation “I’m sure she will creampuff, sure the Golden Trio will probably be joined at the hip but Potter will want to spend time with Sirius to. She’ll get her girl... just like I did.”

“Merlin, you are such a sap” Laura laughed into the Ravenclaw’s neck.

“Tell anyone else Hollis and watch out, I know where you sleep.”


	5. The Boy Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated quicker than last time! Also wanted to get it out today because... well we all know what today is!  
> Disclaimer: I don'r own Carmilla or Harry Potter but Buckle up Creampuffs because season 2 begins tonight :D

Tonks found herself beginning to like this kid, it made her wonder how they hadn’t actually had a conversation before. Sure she had been in her fourth year at Hogwarts when he arrived at the magic school and they weren’t in the same house, having been in Hufflepuff house while Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, but they seemed to a few things in common. They both loved Quidditch, Tonks had played as a beater for two of her school years before stopping due to the amount of accidents she got into, and Defence Against the Dark Arts was both of their favourite subjects. 

Of course now probably wasn’t the best time to get to know someone, she was heading up the formation as they flew through London on their way back to Grimmauld Place. Madeye scolded her for shouting back to where Harry flew just behind her surrounded on each side by Kingsley, Remus and Madeye himself. She apologised quickly telling Harry they’d talk later, as they began their approach on Grimmauld place.

“Fly around, we should double back to be sure” Madeye called.

“I think we’ll be safe enough Madeye” Tonks called back to her mentor “will we bring it down in the middle?”

“Alright then” Madeye relented deeming the girls observation trustworthy, “down in the park.”

The word ‘park’ was a bit of a stretch, there was a small fenced off area of greenery in the centre of the cul-de-sac which acted much the same was as a roundabout would, only this one contained a small duck pond and a couple of benches which apparently made it a park to the muggles in the area. 

When they touched down Tonks instinctively pulled her wand out and checked the bushes in front of her before turning back to the others. Remus already taking Harry’s trunk from where it had been attached to the back of Madeye’s broom, began to make his way over the road the dark haired boy in tow carrying his owl. Tonks followed along with Kingsley and Madeye, keeping an eye out for movement in the shadows or stray muggles wandering around. They stopped in front of twelve Grimmauld place as the building appeared from the space between eleven and thirteen, Harry’s eyes wide as he experienced this for the first time. The boy began to ask questions, obviously curious to the new magic he’d just witnessed but was cut off by Madeye quickly ushering them all inside, keen not to be sitting targets on their own doorstep. 

Harry was a little confused about why they took him here instead of the Burrow but was less so when Hermione crashed into him and hugged him tightly. Ron wasn’t far behind also moving to give his best friend a hug, they began to apologise for not mentioning anything about this in their letters but he stopped paying attention when he spotted his godfather at the end of the hall. 

“Sirius” the boy ran forward and hugged his godfather “what are you doing here?”

Sirius chuckled, “this is my house” he told Harry simply “I’ve given it as quarters to the Order of the Phoenix.”

“The Order of the Phoenix, what’s that?” Harry asked.

“No” Mrs Weasley interjected before Sirius could open his mouth, “he’s too young, he can know the basics like the others but no more Sirius… am I understood.”

“Of course Molly” Sirius replied politely.

Molly nodded before turning to Harry “now dear, you must be starving, come along and we’ll get breakfast served” she told the boy as she ushered him into the kitchen followed by the rest of the halls occupants apart from Hermione and Tonks.

Hermione looked at the Auror who smiled brightly at her and inclined her head towards the kitchen “not wanting to join them?”

“I don’t know…” the brunette answered a little unsure “I mean I suppose I should, I have missed Harry but…” her eyes caught Tonks’ head and on and she knew the pink haired witch understood.

“Later” she told her “right now you’re best friend is probably getting smothered by Molly so we should head in there.”  
Hermione agreed and entered the kitchen with the taller girl right behind her thinking to herself that this would be one of the better days she’d had since Summer began.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Harry, it’s good to see you” Laura said cheerily as she sat down opposite the younger boy “how are you?”

“Much better now that I’m here, thanks Laura” Harry answered his old Gryffindor teammate “what are you doing here? I thought you’d be at home with your dad.”

“I was, I got here yesterday” she answered as Carmilla sat down next to her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

Harry looked away and turned his attention to Ron, he had always been suspicious of Carmilla. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of who she was related to or the snarky attitude she usually managed to keep but it made him uneasy. It had lessened over the years having seen how happy she made Laura, he knew the blonde girl wasn’t the type to keep someone untrustworthy around. Still old habits die hard, especially after seeing her mother and uncle in that graveyard, Lilita Karnstein and Lucius Malfoy were two people he couldn’t imagine being related to.

He turned back not wanting to seem overly rude, not to mention he was eager to find out what had been going on in his absence. He locked eyes with Carmilla across the table, she nodded at him before returning her full attention to Laura. 

She knew Harry wasn’t her biggest fan, he didn’t hate her or anything he was just always a little cautious of her presence. Carmilla knew why of course and didn’t really blame him if she was honest, he’d lost his chance of a regular and happy childhood because of the Dark Lord and his followers and she had grown up amongst them. She had become accustomed to reactions like this during her school years anyway, it wasn’t as if he was the only one to ever act this way.

Once they had eaten, the task of informing the new arrival began, though Mrs Weasley seemed less than pleased at the fact. Sirius and Madeye took the lead, explaining how the original Order of the Phoenix had been founded by Dumbledore during Voldemort’s last attempt at power. 

“So you were in the original Order?” he asked.

Sirius nodded “yep, along with Remus, Madeye, your parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Sarah Hollis and others who I doubt you’d recognise. And now with You Know Who having another go at over throwing the Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike, we’ve reformed the Order… obviously with some fresh faces added to the remaining original members” he explained as he gestured towards Tonks, Laf, Laura and Carmilla.

“So what’s he been doing? Do you know what he’s planning?” Harry asked keen to start.

“We don’t know for sure…” Sirius started “but we think he’s looking for something… something he didn’t have last time.”

Harry pondered for a moment “…like a weapon?” 

Sirius nodded but before he could elaborate Molly stepped in.

“That is enough Sirius, he’s just a boy and you lot” she looked pointedly at her own children and Hermione “can all go upstairs while this carries on.”

“But if you’re working to bring him own then I want to help, I want to fight” Harry told the table at large.

“See, the boy wants to fight” Sirius chimed in.

“He’s also not of age” Madeye chipped in “meaning he’d be better off out of it until he can legally use magic.”

“We’re of age” Fred and George said in unison “How come we’ve got to leave.”

“Listen to your mother boys” Mr Weasley told them “at least finish your last year first.”

Having seemingly accepted defeat at their fathers words the two left, shortly followed by all of the underage witches and wizards.

Laf shook their head before leaning to whisper in Carmilla’s ear “how much do you want to bet they’re getting the extendable ears out?”

Carmilla smirked at her best friend before replying “you know I don’t take losing bets” making Laf chuckle before they turned to get back to today’s business.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the meeting Dumbledore had arrived briefly informing them that Harry needed to attend a trial at the Ministry for use of underage magic. Tonks couldn’t believe hers ears when he told them, he’d been defending himself and his cousin from a bloody dementor. Dumbledore had left shortly after and the meeting ended leaving Tonks to head back to her room and the joys of paperwork.

Her boss hadn’t been too happy that she’d asked to work from home for a few days but she managed to convince him that her father was ill and she wanted to help her mother. She had to be careful though if Scrimgeour knew she was still in contact with Madeye she’d probably be out of a job, and Tonks loved her job.

Entering her room she put her broom and cloak back in the places she’d collected them from earlier and kicked off her boots before flopping down onto her bed. Paperwork could probably wait for an hour or two, or at least that’s what she told herself as she curled up in the mess of blankets that covered the simple double bed. 

She was close to nodding off when she heard a soft knocking at her door. Tonks pulled herself out of bed, tripping over part of a blanket that had slipped onto the floor she grabbed the door for support as she fell against it.

“Shit” she sighed “that was close.”

She wasn’t sure who she was expecting to see when she opened the door but it certainly wasn’t Hermione.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asked, slightly more awake than before.

“I can come back if you’re busy” Hermione told her.

“No it’s alright, come in” Tonks stepped aside to let Hermione pass her.

Hermione realised she hadn’t been in Tonks’ room before as she took in her surroundings. The room was furnished much like the rest of Grimmauld Place with furniture made from a dark wood. A bed, bedside table, chest of drawers, wardrobe and a desk with a chair made up most of the room with Tonks’ personal belongings in various places.

Tonks watched on as the shorter Witch looked around curiously, it made her wish she’d cleaned up a little. The desk was covered in files for work while the top of the chest of drawers was home to stacks of parchment full of information to do with the Order, something she probably should lock away when she leaves the room.

“Sorry about the mess” Tonks told the Gryffindor “I haven’t really had time to clean up.”

“I don’t mind… what were you doing before?” she asked looking around.

“I was sort of falling asleep” Tonks told her.

“Sorry, I’ll come back later then” Hermione went to leave but stopped when she felt a warm hand in her own.  
“You don’t have to go Hermione” the older witches voice spoke softly, throwing caution to the wind “you look a little tired yourself… why don’t you stay.”

“Are you sure?” the younger girl asked uncertainly. It was true that she was tired, she’d barely slept the previous night what with half of her worrying about Harry and the other half worrying about the girl in the room with her.

“Yeah, come on” she replied guiding the younger girl to the bed and getting in, taking the side against the wall to allow the other girl the freedom to leave whenever.

Hermione slowly got in, lying down on her side next to Tonks as the Auror pulled covers over the both of them. There was no doubting the bed was comfortable, but being this close to the pink haired girl, close enough to touch without touching, gave her more butterflies than she had previously thought possible. As if reading her mind, Tonks wrapped her right arm loosely around her waist as she timidly held the Gryffindor, the brunette easily drifted into sleep closely followed by the other witch.


	6. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter is almost a fortnight after the last one, I was away from home so uploading wasn't an option. Also I haven't read over this one in great detail so if there's any issues I'll be correcting them within the next couple of days, you can also point them out to me if you want to. I won't mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter but I get the feeling season 2 of Carmilla is going to fuck me up in the feels department.

“Okay Harry, time to go” Mr Weasley told him with a kind smile.

Harry said goodbye to his godfather who gave him some words of encouragement before he left for the Ministry with Mr Weasley. He’d been dreading this moment for the past week, Mrs Weasley had tried to take his mind off of both the trial and Order business by keeping him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny busy with cleaning anything she could pass off as needing cleaned. It didn’t help though, he found himself becoming more frustrated with everyone and less able to hide it. Hermione had already called him out for moaning about not being told what was going on, he agreed that she had a point and apologised but he still didn’t like being out of the loop when he was the one who’d seen Voldemort return.

The Ministry trial didn’t help his state of mind. He’d been told during lunch on the day he arrived at Grimmauld Place that Dumbledore had stopped by to let them know. The Gryffindor had asked why Dumbledore didn’t tell him himself and Remus had explained that Dumbledore was incredibly busy at the moment, only making brief appearances to drop off and pick up information. Harry wasn’t sure how satisfied he was with that answer but he accepted it anyway, the last thing he needed was another lecture on how he was too young.

They were taking muggle transport to the Ministry just to be safe, they didn’t want any more underage magic claims towards Harry before the trial even started. Mr Weasley seemed excited about the muggle transport and using the visitor’s entrance, Harry was just happy he wasn’t going alone and that instead of any of the Order members he didn’t know, it was Mr Weasley taking him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks was exhausted, she’d been sent to take in a wizard accused of using the Imperius curse on a muggle. She’d caught him of course, she hadn’t been picked to train directly under Madeye Moody for no reason. 

She apparated onto the top doorstep of Grimmauld Place, taking extra care to not slip off like she had done the first time she did it, and went inside. Home at last, she thought as she quietly closed the door behind her not wanting to set off the portrait of Sirius’ mother, not to get her wrong, Tonks loved her job but she also liked getting more than 4 hours sleep between work and Order business. The witch was extremely tempted to head upstairs without letting anyone know she was back but thought better of it, she at least wanted to hear how Harry got on at the trial.

She spotted Hermione sitting at the kitchen table as she entered and sat down next to the younger witch. Since the morning they’d spent sleeping Tonks’ bed the pink haired witch and the brunette had been spending a lot more time together. Both Hermione and Tonks were more comfortable around the other than they had been and Tonks had plans to ask the Gryffindor to be her girlfriend, she was just waiting for the right time. She was brought out of her own thoughts by the younger witch taking Tonks’ hand in her own under the table. Tonks smiled at her as they both blushed lightly, okay so they were more comfortable together, it didn’t mean that Tonks wasn’t still nervous. 

“Morning” Laura said sitting opposite the two witches with a knowing look “how was work Tonks?”

“It was alright pretty routine” she answered “I’m exhausted though.”

“You know you could just go to bed if you’re tired, there isn’t a meeting until after dinner” Laura told the Hufflepuff.

“Yeah I know, I just wanted to see how Harry’s trial went first” Tonks explained.

Laura nodded “I hope it goes in his favour, Fudge seems to have a prejudice against Harry and isn’t helping himself or anybody else with his denial of You Know Who’s return. I mean the Prophet was corrupt before but now it’s ridiculous and painting Harry as some sort of lying criminal… he’s just a kid, he doesn’t deserve that.”

Tonks agreed, not in the least bit surprised that Laura felt so strongly. The blonde wanted to be a journalist, she’d even gone so far as to start a school newsletter in her time at Hogwarts. In fact during the TriWizard Tournament Laura sent Owl’s to the prophet combatting the terrible articles by Rita Skeeter.

“You should challenge the Prophet” Hermione suggested from her seat beside Tonks “let the people know what’s really going on, I’m sure there’s at least a small portion of the wizarding world who don’t believe anything the prophet says.”

“I don’t know… I mean how would I get it out there?” Laura asked “distribution would be pretty difficult.”

“I think I can help you out with that” Ginny interjected “my girlfriend’s dad runs a magazine, the Quibbler.”

“Isn’t the Quibbler full of crazy articles about non-existent creatures?” Carmilla asked sitting beside Laura and placing a kiss on the side of her head.

“Hold on” Laura interrupted “just before we continue this, you have a girlfriend? How come we didn’t know, I thought you were into Dean Thomas.”

“What gave you that idea?” Ginny laughed “Dean and I hung out because I was struggling with my feelings for Luna just like he was with his for Seamus.”

“I didn’t know Dean was gay” Hermione thought aloud.

“He’s not, he’s Pan” Ginny added “and you didn’t know because I haven’t actually told mum or dad yet” she looked a little sheepish.

“You know your parents won’t care right?” Tonks asked the teen.

“I know that they’re completely understanding but I’m still their only daughter” the redheaded girl shrugged “might take them a little while to come around to the idea.”

“Your family’s cool gingersnap” Carmilla told the Weasley girl “even if it takes them time, they’ll come around.”

“Thanks Carm” the Gryffindor replied “you know you’re a lot nicer than a lot of people seem to think.”

Carmilla winked at her “just don’t spread it around “I have a reputation as a sarcastic, heartless bitch to uphold.” The Ravenclaw stood from the table, placing another kiss to the top of her girlfriends head “I promised Laf I’d help them out a bit today so I’ll see you later.”

With that Carmilla left and made her way to the attic as Mr Weasley and Harry returned from the Ministry.

The girls at the table could hear voices in the hall, easily identifying Mrs Weasley’s as she greeted her husband and Harry. The three of them entered the kitchen along with Sirius and sat down while Laura went about making tea for the new arrivals.

“So how’d it go?” Tonks asked enthusiastically.

“I’m not expelled” Harry replied as cheerfully as he could.

“Dumbledore showed up with Figg as a witness” Arthur told the group “put them right, the jury voted that Harry wasn’t breaking any laws.”

“That’s great Harry” Laura said placing cups of tea in front of everyone.

“We knew Dumbledore would handle it” Sirius chimed in “they couldn’t expel you for defending yourself.”

Harry nodded numbly, he just wanted to be alone for a bit after letting Ron and Hermione know what was going on. Dumbledore hadn’t even looked at him during the trial and Harry felt as if the Headmaster was avoiding him.

“I’m actually pretty tired” Harry announced as casually as he could “I’m going to head upstairs for a bit if that’s alright.”

“Of course dear” Molly told him “I’ll send someone to get you for lunch.”

He thanked the Weasley matriarch before subtly gesturing to Hermione to join him before going upstairs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt the bed dip beside her and opened her arms to welcome the intruder, knowing exactly who it was. Tonks had gone to get some sleep after Hermione left to talk with Harry and Ron, she’d conked out pretty much as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Hermione had spent the last hour discussing what Harry saw at the trial and Dumbledore’s dismissal of him, she’d come to the conclusion that Dumbledore must have his reasons and they would come to light at some point. She managed to pry herself away from the boys since Harry was tired and Ron headed to the kitchen, so she made her way to the familiar room at the end of the hall.

It was a sort of routine that they hadn’t really discussed, Hermione would go and get into bed with Tonks and the older witch would wrap her arms around the brunette girl and they would go to sleep. It was quickly becoming Hermione’s favourite part of the day as she lay next to the pink haired Auror.

“So what did Harry want to talk about?” Tonks asked, bringing the other girl out of her thoughts.

“Just about the trial and Dumbledore” she exhaled into the older girls next causing her to shiver “he thinks he’s avoiding him, I told him there would be a logical explanation and he would just have to be patient… not always his strong point.”

“Hmmm” was the only response as Tonks pulled her in closer leaving no space between them. They lay there, just enjoying each other’s company before Tonks spoke again “I like this you know” she told the Brunette while trying to keep her voice as steady as she could, “I like you.”

Hermione froze for a second, her heart beating so fast she was sure Tonks could feel it. Composing herself as much as she could she placed a kiss on the Auror’s jaw before replying to her “I like you to.”

Tonks smirked, something she must’ve picked up from Carmilla Hermione thought, “I know” the older witch told the girl in her arms.

They were silent before Tonks spoke again “would it be too clichéd if I asked if I could kiss you?”

Hermione let a light laugh slip through her lips “I think it would be the perfect amount of clichéd.”

Tonks laughed with her as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Hermione’s. They tentatively moved together, neither of them wanting to push their luck too much at this early stage. The only thought in Tonks’ mind was of just how soft Hermione lips were, Hermione’s was off just how gentle Tonks’ was being. They pulled away when the need for air was too much to ignore any longer, the smaller off the two curling back into the Auror. 

They lay that way, talking lazily until falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	7. The Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the decision to have an actual posting schedule instead of just the rough "Once a week" it'll still be once a week but the chapters will be every Tuesday, unless something gets in the way in which case it'll be as soon as.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Carmilla but I do own Harry Potter on dvd, if that counts?

“You know for the first time in a long time, I kind of don’t want to go to work” Tonks grinned as she spoke, her hair turning a more vibrant shade of its usual bubble-gum pink.

Hermione laughed and shook her head “I know, it’d be nice to spend the day together but you said your boss was already getting weird about you taking time off.”

“I reckon he’s got this strange idea that I’m working with Madeye against him” Tonks shrugged, “he’s half right though.”

Hermione nodded, she’d heard bits of information in passing about Rufus Scrimgeour, the man who took up the role as head of the Auror office when Madeye left. So far she’d learnt that he was a great Auror with over 30 years in the field, he worked completely by the book and had very little tolerance for anyone who didn’t. This was the main reason Hermione suspected that he had it in for Madeye, Madeye was known to be eccentric and unorthodox if the situation called for it and had far better instincts for such situations than most.

“Anyway I better get going” Tonks announced as she pulled on her traveling cloak, “the quicker I go the quicker I can come back and spend time with my girlfriend” she finished throwing a wink in Hermione’s direction.

Hermione laughed lightly at the older girls antics “Yeah, you better.”

Tonks wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor’s waist, gently leaning their foreheads together “and you should probably show face, I know Ginny knows and so does Carmilla which in turn means Laf and Laura both know” Hermione nodded, agreeing with the assumption, “but we should probably wait a little bit before telling everyone else, unless you want to tell Harry and Ron, which I totally understand.”

“Harry’s having some of his own issues right now, I don’t want to flaunt the fact that I’m so happy when he isn’t… and Ronald isn’t exactly one to be discreet. So I think I’ll wait a little longer to tell them” Hermione explained.

“Whenever you’re ready, I won’t force you into anything” Tonks smiled “but now I really have to go” she leant in and placed a chaste kiss on Hermione’s lips before turning and walking into her bedroom door. She could hear the younger girl trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

“You might want to open the door first.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mails here” Carmilla yawned, dropping the stack of letters in her hand onto the kitchen table “Looks like all your Hogwarts letters and there’s one for us and Einstein” she handed the letter addressed to the three of them to Laura.

“Who’s it from?” Laura asked taking a bite the toast on her plate.

“Amazon” Carmilla answered simply, on her way to make coffee.

“It looks like this year is going to be expensive” George remarked opening his letter.

Fred agreed with his twin before lowering his voice “god job we’re almost open for business.”

The two had been creating their own joke products for the past two years and now with the money Harry gave them from winning the Triwizard Tournament they were starting to produce larger quantities of their products. Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was going to be a hit once they had it up and running properly, and they knew it. They began to discuss which products still needed testing when they noticed Ron staring at something in his hand.

“What’s up Ron?” Ginny asked as she passed her brothers and sat next to Hermione.

“Um…” Ron looked at her then quickly back to his hand “I’m a prefect.”

“What?” “Really?” “Are you sure?” Various voices of surprise sounded from around the table.

“Oh look, I’m one too” Hermione added, trying to take some of the heat off of her best friend.

“No surprises there whiz kid” Carmilla smirked before going back to her coffee.

“Congratulations guys” Laura added, genuinely happy for the pair.

“Thanks Laura” Hermione replied to the older girl while Ron still looked in shock.

“Yeah congratulations” Harry told them, looking quizzically at Ron.

“Oh this is great” Mrs Weasley spoke to the two Gryffindors “I’m so proud, that’s everyone in the family so far.”

“What does that make Fred and me? The next door neighbours” George asked making everyone but Mrs Weasley laugh.

“Looks like a trip to Diagon Alley is in order” Molly announced trying to ignore her son’s comment.

“Diagon Alley?” Laf asked as they entered the room, “I was planning on heading in today, I need to pick up some potion ingredients and I was thinking of visiting my dad’s garage to.”

“We should probably wait for a day your Arthur can get off from work” Molly spoke, worried about taking all of the kids without any escorts.

“We’ll come help you keep an eye on them” Laura smiled at the Weasley matriarch “Carm was heading in to look for work soon anyway.”

Carmilla made a noise of agreement as she flicked through a copy of the prophet that had been left on the table.  
“And I’ll go to my dad’s tomorrow or something” Laf added.

Mrs Weasley looked around the table at all of the faces waiting for an answer from her, it was clear that the younger ones wanted to go. Well it had been a while since they’d been outside of Grimmauld Place, she sighed knowing they’d be as well getting it over and done with.

“Alright, we’ll leave in an hour.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I got the job, I start Monday” Carmilla smiled as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her neck, moving her own arms around the shorter girl’s waist.

“I knew you’d get it” Laura told the raven haired girl before kissing her.

Carmilla had been given an interview on the spot to work in Flourish and Blotts, they’d been looking for a new part time staff member to help out seeing as the manager was getting on a bit.

“It’s only part time but it means I can start saving for a place of our own, not that staying with my cousin isn’t lovely but…”

“I know what you mean Carm” Laura laughed lightly “oh” she yelled suddenly making Carmilla jump “I have an appointment to meet Mr Lovegood about writing for the Quibbler.”

“That’s great cupcake” Carmilla beamed “Maybe now some actual news will make it to the people.”

Laura was about to respond when an all too familiar voice beat her to it. The owner of the voice came from around the corner dressed in all black, his pale skin and smirk similar to Carmillas but holding none of the warmth that Laura had become accustomed to. 

“Well kitty, it looks like your play thing is joining the loonys, can’t say I’m surprised though… she did practically grow up a mudblood” Will Karnstein smirked.

If it hadn’t been for Laura holding her back the Gryffindor was sure that Carmilla would have done something ending with her being thrown in Azkaban. The Ravenclaw was seething, she could handle whatever her idiot brother said about or threw at her, she was used to it but the minute he brought Laura into it she saw red. The worst part was that he now knew how to push Carmillas buttons, she knew that she shouldn’t react but it was easier said than done.

“Well if it isn’t little William” Tonks appeared behind the school boy and clasped her hand on his shoulder “still wetting yourself at the sight of me or have you grown out of it?”

The boy was obviously becoming agitated “I am not afraid of you Nymphadora” he spat turning to face his cousin who’d made herself taller than usual as to tower over the boy “don’t think your tricks will work on me.”

“Well then you better get back to your mother” she told him sarcastically “wouldn’t want her to think you were socialising with the likes of me.”

Carmilla and Laura watched the exchange struggling to stifle their laughter at what they’d seen that Will clearly hadn’t. Tonks, with a simple flick of her wrist that would look like nothing more than a gesture while speaking, had tied Will’s shoe laces together.

Will huffed “mother knows I don’t associate with perverse people like the three of you” he went to walk away and instantly fell into the street.

The three witches laughed along with most of the people in the immediate area as the Slytherin struggled to stand.  
“I’ll get you back for this” he shouted at the Auror, taking off the shoes so he could leave. 

“Next time, don’t call me Nymphadora” Tonks said seriously, her hair turning a flaming red to show her anger.  
He fled as fast as he could, almost tripping over himself on the way. 

“Thanks Nym” Carmilla sighed “You know I hate dealing with that rat.”

“Anytime, you know I love messing with him” the older witch laughed returning to her regular height “do you know whe-“

“In the Apothecary with Ginny and Lafontaine” Carmilla didn’t wait for her to finish the question before answering.

With a quick thanks Tonks headed in the direction of the Apothecary, leaving Carmilla and Laura still standing beside Flourish and Blotts.

“Looks like we’re alone again” Carmilla smirked “What should we do with ourselves?”

Laura leant in, pecking her girlfriend’s lips before responding, “I think… we should…” she eked out her sentence drawing Carmilla in “… go help Molly like we said we would” and with that she disappeared in the same direction as Tonks had.

Carmilla was frozen in place as she watched her girlfriend walk away. Shaking her head she followed trying to make believe she put out when she didn’t mind, not really.


	8. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Thursday ;)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Carmilla but I am pretty hungry so I think I'm going to go take care of that.

Laura groggily opened her eyes, the movement of Carmilla getting up waking her. Carmilla hadn’t yet noticed that her girlfriend was now awake and made her way to the bathroom at the end of the hall to get ready for work. 

Carmilla by nature was not a morning person, in fact pretty much the opposite, she would happily live nocturnally if it was viable for her to do so. Her reasons for getting up so early however, she didn’t mind so much. She’d only been working at Flourish and Blotts for the past week but could tell this was her kind of job. Her main job was to man the front desk and when business was slow she was allowed to read what she liked from the shelves, something that suited Carmilla just fine. It was an added bonus that she now had some money coming in since she’d lost any access to the family’s wealth when she cut ties from her mother. 

Laura weighed up the pros and cons of going back to sleep and decided to wait until Carmilla left before she did. She reached for the nightstand, using her wand to light up the clock face, it was weird for her to see Carmilla willingly get up at 5:30am and she was impressed her girlfriend was managing it without complaining. 

Carmilla entered the room as quietly as possible keeping the towel tight around her when she saw Laura sitting up in bed.

“Morning creampuff” she said kissing the blondes cheek “sorry I woke you.”

Laura shook her head “Don’t be, it means I can see you before you go” she replied taking the opportunity to kiss the other girls lips.

Carmilla hummed in response, her hands tangling in the Gryffindor’s hair and deepening the kiss briefly before pulling away from her.

“As much as I’d love to stay here all day and continue this, I have to get dressed” the Ravenclaw said making her way to the wardrobe, looking something to wear amongst her mass of mostly black clothing.

“We couldn’t even if you weren’t working” Laura told her, blushing as the Ravenclaw got dressed.

“Why’s that cupcake?” the raven haired girl asked, pulling her shirt over her head.

“The Hogwarts express leaves today, we’ll all be taking Harry and the rest of them to Kings Cross, and I have that meeting with Xenophilius Lovegood later on.”

“Shit I forgot” the Ravenclaw confessed, pulling on a black dragon leather jacket as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed beside Laura, “you’ll do great, he’d be an idiot not to want you as a writer… and if Luna’s anything to go by then he might have his head in the clouds but you can bet anything that he’ll be wiser than he lets on.”

“Thanks Carm” the Gryffindor leaned in, kissing her girlfriend on the lips “now go or you’ll be late.”

“Yes mam” Carmilla mock saluted, standing to leave “see you tonight cupcake, I love you.”

“I love you to” she smiled as Carmilla left before rolling over and hugging the Ravenclaw’s pillow as she settled back down a few more hours of sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on everyone, go check that you’ve packed everything” Mrs Weasley called out to the students heading back to school “we don’t want to miss the train.”

“Once was enough” Ron mumbled, remembering their second year when he and Harry flew his father’s car to school when they weren’t able to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters because of a certain house elf.

“I’m all packed, my trunks in the hall” Ginny told them “you two remember everything?” she asked Harry and Ron who were eating toast.

“Yeah I just need to take my trunk down and get Hedwig” Harry answered.

Ron mumbled something with his mouth full and nodded his head in agreement.

She shook her at her brother and sat down, stealing a piece of toast from his plate.

“Oi!” 

“Come on Ron, you’re not going to miss one piece” she told him trying not to laugh at his shocked expression.

“Is Hermione ready?” Harry asked trying to distract the pair, knowing if it came to it that Ginny would win any argument between the two.

Ginny was momentarily caught off guard by the question but recovered before either of the boys could notice, “yeah she’s just double checking she has everything, you know Hermione.”

It was a good enough answer for the pair who continued with breakfast while Ginny was just glad she didn’t have to come up with another reason for their brunette friend’s absence. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We should head downstairs” Hermione sighed.

“Probably” Tonks agreed but made no effort to move.

“You are aware that means you as well, right?”

“Mmhmm” Tonks nodded pulling the shorter girl closer “five more minutes.”

“Okay, but then we really will have to move” she replied, bury her face in the pink haired girl’s neck.

The two had been up for a couple of hours already and since Hermione had packed the night before, they decided to spend the rest of the morning together. Now though, they really had to get moving and meet the others downstairs. At least they wouldn’t have to part just yet since Tonks was one of the Order members escorting them along with Laura, Kingsley, Lafontaine, Mr and Mrs Weasley and even though he’d been told it was a stupid idea for him to go, even in his animagus form, Sirius would probably be there too. 

A knock on the door caused the two to jump up, Tonks went to answer the door while Hermione tried to make herself look as though she was searching for something. They needn’t have bothered though as Tonks opened the door to reveal Laura.

“Hey you two” the blonde greeted them cheerily “sorry if I’m interrupting but we’re leaving in less than five and I said I’d grab you while Molly checks everyone else.”

“Thanks Laura, I just need to grab my trunk and I’ll be down” Hermione told the blonde.

“Alright, be quick though or Molly will come get you herself” Laura told the pair before heading back down stairs.

“Alright then let’s go” Tonks said grabbing her travelling cloak from the back of her door “I’d rather not face the wrath of Molly Weasley if I can help it.”

“Probably for the best” Hermione agreed.

The Gryffindor moved to pass her girlfriend who was stood in the doorway when the Auror spun her round. The pink haired witch leant in, kissing the shorter girl briefly before pulling back.

“Sorry, won’t be able to do that at the station” she explained.

“Don’t apologise” Hermione smiled “but we should really move, I’ve been informed of just how frightening Molly Weasley can be.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt like telling everyone that she told them so, only she hadn’t actually shared her Sirius theory with anyone but Ginny and Tonks but she had still been correct. The shabby black dog that was Sirius’ animagus form, otherwise known as Padfoot, followed behind them as they made their way through Kings Cross station. He’d managed to find a quiet room and have a word with Harry before he was told he had to stay behind while the rest of them went to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, something he wasn’t happy about. 

On the other side of the barrier they were saying their goodbyes to the students returning to Hogwarts. Laura wished Ron and Ginny luck for the Quidditch try-outs and hugged the rest of her fellow Gryffindors, letting them know she’d write to keep them in the loop. Lafontaine stood slightly to the side with Fred and George confirming which day the twin's stash of Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes products would arrive. 

Tonks and Hermione watched as Mr and Mrs Weasley said goodbye to each of their children, saying their own goodbyes while trying not to touch too much.

“I’ll write as often as I can” Tonks told the younger witch.

“So will I, I’m going to miss you” Hermione replied hugging the older witch.

“I’ll miss you to” the pink haired Auror hugged her girlfriend tighter before they separated.

“Come on we better get on the train” Ginny said coming up behind Hermione “and I need to find Luna at some point” she said in a lower voice so that only Tonks and Hermione could hear.

“Alright” Hermione said putting another steps worth of space between her and the Auror.

“See ya’ soon Tonks” Ginny spoke to the older witch.

“Have fun Gin” the pink haired girl laughed and hugged the redhead “stay out of trouble” she warned ending the hug.  
“Come on Tonks, we Weasleys always stay out of trouble” she grinned.

Tonks looked over to where the twins were climbing onto the train before replying to the youngest Weasley “I don’t believe that for a minute.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Hogwarts express had left, Laura went her separate ways from the other Order members to meet Xenophilius Lovegood at the Leaky Cauldron. He’d chosen the venue seeing as they’d both be in London and they both knew where it was.

Laura sat across from Xenophilius who was peculiarly dressed in an odd mixture of lilac and orange robes, his shoulder length white hair framing his face. She couldn’t help but think that maybe he wouldn’t be interested in having a teenager write potentially controversial news pieces for his magazine. She pushed the thought out of her head though, eccentric or not he seemed like a reasonable man and remembering Carmilla’s Words from earlier, chastised herself for being quick to assume.

“Okay then Laura” he began after a couple of minutes of appraising her “why do you want to write for the Quibbler?”  
The Gryffindor took a large breath in an attempt to control her pace “I want to write the truth Mr Lovegood. The Prophet is a shambles, they’re printing stories telling blatant lies about things they know nothing about. I mean just as a couple of examples, passing Harry Potter off as some kind of attention whore, I played Quidditch with him for years and he’s nothing like that. They’re denouncing Voldemort’s return when they should be warning people, saying Cedric Diggory’s death was an accident of the TriWizard Tournament when he was murdered in cold blood by the same wizard they’re claiming has been dead for years.” Laura paused for breath allowing what she said to sink in before continuing, “it’s just wrong… and whoever is willing to read should be able to know what’s really happening, instead of the skewed version they’re getting now.”

Xenophilius stared at Laura, not saying anything as he thought about what she’d said. They’d been silent for a full minute when Laura began to wonder if she’d spoken to fast, something she was prone to doing, and would have to explain it all again. 

“Okay” the white haired man spoke.

“Okay…” Laura repeated, unsure of what was going on.

“I agree Miss Hollis” the wizard sat up straighter “I don’t believe a word that comes from the Prophet and the Potter boy seems like a nice young man.”

“He is” Laura nodded.

“You can have a page in the back of the Quibbler” he told her “I can’t offer more than that at the moment since I have a lot of interesting articles coming out over the next couple of issues but the back page is reserved for you and any news you think is worthy.”

The Gryffindor struggled to hold in her squeal of excitement when the man stood and shook her hand, “thank you sir.”

“Call me Xenophilius, I’ll send you an owl with the details Miss Hollis” they shook hands again before oddly dressed man left, leaving her with a massive grin on her face and the urge to do a happy dance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a slow day, it was the day that all of the students left to go back to school meaning that Carmilla had very few customers to serve and a lot of time to read. She thought of what her mother would say if she saw her working here, probably something along the lines of how it was a waste for her to have even taken her N.E.W.T.s in the first place. She had gotten four N.E.W.T.s in subjects she took an interest in seeing as she didn’t know what she wanted in terms of a career yet, that could wait until after they’d stopped Voldemort and his Death Eaters, something Carmilla would much rather use her energy on.

She was sat at the counter, reading through a copy of Dreadful Denizens of the Deep when she heard someone clear their throat in front of her.

“Sorry how can I help you?” she asked, lifting her head to look at the customer but instead found her girlfriend grinning like an idiot “hey creampuff” she greeted her moving around the counter to hug her “what are you doing here?”

“I just had my meeting with Mr Lovegood at the Leaky Cauldron” the blonde beamed.

Carmilla smiled back “I take it from the mood you’re in that it went well.”

“I got a page to write whatever news I think people should know” Laura rushed out in a squeal.

“That’s great, I told you he’d be an idiot not to hire you” Carmilla smirked.

“I know… also sorry for disturbing you at work, I was just really excited and wanted to tell you.”

“You can meet me here anytime you want creampuff” Carmilla told her “I’m proud of you.”

Laura beamed and kissed Carmilla on the lips, keeping it PG in case Carmilla got in trouble, “I should head home.”

“I’m only here for another three hours” Carmilla told the blonde “we can celebrate properly when I get back.”

“I look forward to it” Laura replied making her way out of the shop.

“Me too Creampuff” Carmilla said to herself “me too.”

With a cruel smirk and menacing cackle the cloaked figure walked in the shadows, it had been a while since they’d seen anything but the same four walls and they were more than ready for the change of scenery.


	9. The Sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it's that chapter I said would be up on Thursday or Friday!  
> I apologise for that but hey, at least it's here now right? ... right? ...I'll just get on with it then.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter but fun fact! I was watching Scooby Doo while I finished this chapter.

“This can’t be good” Harry told Ron and Hermione once they were in the Gryffindor common room.

“I’m going to have to agree” Hermione sighed “the Ministry trying to control what happens at Hogwarts means that they don’t trust Dumbledore and with all of the false things they’ve been feeding the Prophet… I just hope Fudge sees sense before something bad happens.”

“What about Hagrid?” Ron asked “he wasn’t at the feast, you know he wouldn’t miss it, he bloody loves being a teacher.”

They noticed the absence of the half giant once they’d gotten off of the Hogwarts express and saw Professor Sprout leading the first years towards the enchanted boats that they would be crossing the black lake in. Their suspicions were confirmed at the start of the year feast when they were told that Professor Grubbly-Plank would be taking Hagrid’s classes until he returned, something that made the three of them worry. 

The lack of Hagrid wasn’t the only thing wrong with the teachers table though as a short woman dressed head to toe in pink sat in the seat meant for the Professor teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. It wasn’t a mistake though as the woman introduced herself as Dolores Umbridge and informed the students that, not only was she taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, but she was also the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. If looks could kill then the one Harry sent in the woman’s direction would have murdered her twice. 

“He’s out on Order business” Hermione explained making sure they couldn’t be overheard.

“How do you know” Harry asked curiously, wondering how Hermione was managing to get information when he could only get snippets, mainly from Sirius when no one else was listening.

“I had a conversation with Carmilla and Lafontaine” she shrugged “some Order related stuff came up.”

“Wait… so they actually told you what’s going on?” Harry asked, jealousy creeping in that the others trusted Hermione more than him.

“Not really, when I asked who else was in the Order they said that Hagrid was but wasn’t around because he was away doing Order related business” she told them truthfully “other than that I found that Mcgonagall and Snape are in the Order, along with some people I don’t know much about.”

“Snape!” Ron exclaimed followed by Harry and Hermione shushing him.

“Yes Snape, apparently Dumbledore trusts him and that alone is good enough for everyone else.”

“Bloody hell” Ron shook his head “never thought I’d see the day where we were on the same side as Snape.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, considerably emptier than usual even at this time of the morning, what with all of the students back at Hogwarts and Molly and Arthur having returned to the Burrow. She sat glancing over the newest edition of the Daily Prophet while she drank her tea in silence, something she wasn’t used to in this house.

She’d just began reading an article on the upcoming Quidditch match between the Appleby Arrows and the Hollyhead Harpies when Carmilla entered the kitchen and began making herself coffee with a grin on her face.

Tonks eyed her cousin as she went about making her drink before sitting opposite her, “what’s gotten you so happy?” she asked raising her eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you mean” the raven haired girl shook her head and took a mouthful of her coffee.

“Spill Karnstein” the older witch laughed when the other girl continued to shake her head “… I assume it has something to do with Laura.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes “I’m always happy when I’m with Laura.”

“Okay so it’s definitely Laura then…” Tonks smirked, she stared at Carmilla for a moment before a lightbulb in her head went off in her head “… you got laid.”

“You are insufferable sometimes Nymphadora” Carmilla told her before sending her empty mug to the sink.

“I’m right though” Tonks grinned “you only call me Nymphadora when you’re pissed or being a sore loser.”

“I’m not listening anymore” the Ravenclaw smirked “now if you don’t mind, I have to go to work.”

“Still didn’t hear a no” the Hufflepuff called in a sing song voice as Carmilla left the room.

“I hate you” she called back.

“No you don’t” the Auror retaliated before she heard the front door close.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yes! Finally” Lafontaine let out a puff of air as they proudly examined their work.

They’d spent the last month waiting for the batch of Veritaserum that Madeye requested to finish brewing and they were happy to say that the potion turned out perfectly. Technically what they were doing was illegal, the Ministry strictly controlled the use of the potion because of just how effective it was. Not that any of that bothered Lafontaine, it’s not like the Order was a government organisation. 

Pleased with their work they made their way down from the attic to let Madeye know, hopefully get some breakfast and maybe find a letter from Perry.

It had been ten days since the last time Perry had visited Grimmauld Place and eight days since they’d seen her in the flesh. They’d been sending owls back and forth as often as they could but it wasn’t quite the same as actually being together. Lafontaine would hold it together though, they wouldn’t say or do anything that could make Perry feel guilty for following her dream.

They found themselves in the quieter than normal kitchen, finding only Laura sat at the table reading a letter.  
“Morning L, letter from Lovegood?” they asked while grabbing some eggs from the fridge.

“Morning Laf, yeah it’s just the outlines for what I need to do, deadlines and release dates for the Quibbler.”

“Cool, so what’s your first story Hollis?” 

Laura sighed “I don’t really know yet, I really want to write something defending Harry and Dumbledore since the Prophet has been constantly bad mouthing them since the start of the summer.”

“I know what you mean” they sympathized, cracking their eggs into a pan “it’s ridiculous the amount of people who believe that crap… and it’s all because Fudge thinks Dumbledore wants his job.”

“Yeah, I just hope at least some people are willing to read the truth.”

“Probably more than you’d think L, you’ll do great.”

“Thanks Laf” Laura smiled “so come on, what crazy amazing things have you got brewing upstairs?”

“Some things for Madeye I’m not allowed to talk about because “even the walls can have ears kid” they finished in their best impression of Madeye making the Gryffindor burst into laughter.

“That was the worst impression of Madeye I’ve ever heard” Laura told the Ravenclaw between bouts of laughter. 

“I disagree” a voice they weren’t expecting to hear came from the doorway “Kirsch’s is way worse” the tall redhead added, fully entering the kitchen “his Quirrell has always been good though, I’ll give him that.”

Laura was up like a shot, hugging her best friend and fellow Gryffindor “why didn’t you tell us you were coming?”

“I thought you were busy helping Mel set up the firm” Laf added, moving to give Danny a hug of their own.

“I am, it’s going well” the redhead answered “and I didn’t mention it because it was a bit last minute, I have some information for the Order.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for coming at such short notice” Danny spoke to the assembled group, they’d managed to round up Remus, Sirius, Madeye, Dumbledore, Molly and Bill Weasley, the other’s busy with work would just have to hear the news later.

“Get to the point Lawrence” Madeye goaded “we have things to do.”

“Alastor” Dumbledore spoke softly “I believe Miss Lawrence was just about to inform us as to why we are here.”

“Yes, thank you Professor” the redhead nodded to her old headmaster “to cut to the chase, I spotted Lilita Karnstein near Tinworth which I thought was odd in itself seeing as it’s quiet village near the sea.”

“That is strange” Sirius chimed in.

Danny nodded before continuing “so I followed her further out of the village to a small farmhouse, which is when suspicious sister number two showed up.”

“You mean Narcissa Malfoy?” Bill asked.

“Yeah and I know that’s nothing to write home about, I almost left actually but then someone in a cloak showed up. I couldn’t see their face at first and I didn’t recognise the voice and that’s when their hood slipped and I saw her, Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“Wait, isn’t she supposed to be in Azkaban?” Lafontaine asked.

“That’s what I thought” Danny responded running a hand through her hair.

“Nothing good can come from the three of them being together” Sirius spoke “especially Bellatrix and Lilita, Narcissa is practically a household cat compared to those two.”

“Do you know what they were up to?” Dumbledore asked his voice as soft and calm as ever.

“No, they didn’t mention anything that could be useful before they apparated” she shook her head.

“I think it’s safe to assume that Bellatrix won’t be the only Death Eater no longer in Azkaban” Dumbledore spoke to the room at large “keep track of sightings, if anyone else of note rears their head we should know about it.”


	10. The Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual, sorry about that but on the bright side I uploaded on the day I said I would.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter also I've been watching a lot of Don't Tell the Bride... I should probably be stopped.

“Alright Lawrence spill, how’s it going working with Mel?” Laf asked once things had settled down again leaving just them, Laura and Danny sat at the table.

“She can be overpowering” Danny told them honestly, not that she didn’t love working with Mel but sometimes it was needlessly difficult to come to agreements.

“That’s probably an understatement” Laura added.

“She’s not that bad once you get used to her” Danny retorted trying to defend her friend and fellow member of the Summer Society.

“Apart from that time she almost hexed Tonks because she morphed her features into one of the Summer Society girls and in her words ‘rescued’ some of the illegal Butterbeer there was at one of your meetings” Laf chimed in remembering the time from their fourth year.

“She didn’t rescue it, she stole it and only the girls in fifth year and up were allowed to drink it so it wasn’t that illegal” Danny explained.

“Not that what she did was right but Tonks did only take one six-pack” Laura reasoned.

“And we did appreciate it” Laf tagged on.

Lafontaine, Carmilla and Tonks had managed to sneak onto the Astronomy tower after Tonks had liberated the Butterbeer from the Summer Society and spent the evening laughing before almost being caught by Filch. 

“Well I’m glad you had fun” Danny told them rolling her eyes “anyway, how’s Perry getting on at St Mungo’s?”

“She’s good, I mean it’s a lot of hours but she’s putting in the work so it’ll be worth it in the end” they smiled sadly.

“So she’s not around much at the moment” Danny sympathized “I know the feeling, sorry I couldn’t be around more but I’ll try harder to be here more often.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Timetables Gryffindor’s” Mcgonagall called waving her wand and sending a piece of parchment to sit in front of each student.

Hermione picked up her timetable, quickly scanning over the classes for her first day back, noting that their first class of the day should be interesting.

“We have Defence Against the Dark Arts first” Harry commented “I wonder what Umbridge will have in store.”

“It might not be as bad as we’re assuming” Hermione added trying to sound positive before shaking her head at herself “who am I kidding, it will probably be atrocious.”

“At least we’ll know what we’re up against” Ron shrugged chewing another piece of bacon.

Hermione was about to make a comment to Ron about chewing with his mouth open when the sound of owl’s began to fill the room. Many of the owl’s began to drop letters in front of first years who’d written their parents before bed, excited to tell them which house they’d been sorted into, with a few delivering to older students.

Hedwig’s unmistakable form dropped a bundle in front of Harry before flying off, leaving the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall as a small barn owl made its way towards the three of them and landed in front Hermione. 

“Isn’t that Laura’s owl?” Harry asked, the bird waiting patiently to be dismissed.

“I believe so” Hermione told him stroking the bird “yeah, this is Cookie, you can go back to Laura now.”

The small bird twitched its head in understanding before taking off and exiting the Great Hall just as the rest of mail owls. 

“So what have you got there mate?” Ron asked Harry who was inspecting his mail.

“Letter from Padfoot and a copy of the Prophet” Harry replied handing Ron the newspaper.

“Honestly Harry, I don’t know why you bother” Hermione told the boy as she opened her own letter.

“I know it’s crap but at least if I know what they’re saying I can… I don’t know, speak out against it better?” he shrugged “I’d rather know what they were saying than be out of the loop I suppose.”

She patted him on the shoulder sympathetically and went back to her own letter noticing that the handwriting was messier than Laura’s.

Hey Hermione,

I said I’d write as often as possible, not sure if this is too soon though but what the hell. 

I know it’s technically been less than a day since I saw you at the time of writing this but I kind of miss you already and yes I’m sure at least 50% of it is because it’s warmer in the bed with you there. 

I hope school is good, I’m sure there isn’t a lot that can go wrong on the first day, even if it is Hogwarts.

Oh, and Laura got the job, she’s getting the back page of the Quibbler to fill with news.

I’ll write again soon,  
Tonks x

Hermione smiled down at the words making a mental note to reply as soon as she got a moment to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by Ron asking her a question.

“So what was Laura saying?” he asked.

“It was from Tonks” she saw no point in lying about who the letter was from “she said that Laura got the job at the Quibbler.”

“That’s great” he nodded.

“I knew she would ace it” Ginny appeared beside them.

“Where did you come from” Ron asked not having noticed his sister’s arrival.

“I was at the other end of the table” she shrugged.

Hermione eyed her suspiciously knowing she hadn’t seen the girl when she glanced down the table earlier. Her suspicions were confirmed when a familiar blonde made her way to the Ravenclaw table, you’re such a terrible liar Ginny, Hermione thought to herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So let me get this straight? My batshit crazy aunt has escaped from Azkaban and met up with my oh-so loving mother and other aunt?” Carmilla asked, distaste and sarcasm dripping from every word.

“To put it simply” Danny asked “pretty much.”

“Well that’s fucking fantastic” the Raven haired witch sighed.

Laura wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders feeling the other witch calm at her touch. They’d all chatted for a bit once the Ravenclaw arrived home with Danny and Carmilla only threatening to kill each other once before Tonks arrived and they told both of the girls what had happened at the meeting earlier.

“Could be worse I suppose” Tonks shrugged.

“True” Carmilla agreed “I could have to visit grandmother and listen to her bigoted rants or about how much of a disappointment your mother is because she made the conscious decision to be a half decent human being.”

“Told you so” Tonks laughed.

“So your family is just one big barrel of laughs” Danny raised her eyebrow in question.

“Indeed they are Xena” Carmilla responded feeling Laura’s grip on her tighten slightly, knowing that no matter how much sarcasm she used speaking about her family could still be difficult for Ravenclaw.

“At least you don’t have to talk to them any more” Laf reasoned.

“True Einstein” Carmilla smirked at her best friend “very True.”


	11. The Workplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages! How is everyone?  
> I've had a heap of internet issues that I won't bore you with but hopefully that's it fixed now so I'll be updating again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter plus I'm pretty sure episode 30 killed me so...

“That woman is vile” Hermione exhaled once they were a safe enough distance from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

“At least you don’t have detention will her” Harry muttered as they made their way to the Potions classroom.

“You really should be more careful Harry” Hermione told him sympathetically “try not to let her get to you while we’re in class or you’ll spend more time in detention than not.”

“She has got a point mate” Ron chimed in.

Harry looked like he was going to argue before deciding against it. It was true his temper would probably end up with him seeing far more of Umbridge than he’d like to, he’d rather not have any contact with the woman if it were possible. He sighed as he agreed with the other two, “I’ll try.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tonks!” the voice of Rufus Scrimgeour came from his office.

Tonks was sat at her desk reading through a report on the death of a middle aged muggle born wizard looking for signs of Death Eater involvement to report to the order when she was called by her boss. She got up wondering what he could want, she was up to date on her workload even though she’d spent quite a bit of time working from home during Harry’s stay at Grimmauld Place and she was sure no one linked with the Ministry outside of her fellow Order members had seen her with Madeye.

She knocked on the door before entering, “you wanted to see me sir.”

The man nodded, his mane of tawny hair swaying as he did, “take a seat.”

She did as she was told as Scrimgeour began to talk “I want you to take the research position on this case” he handed her a folder holding various pieces of parchment.

She flicked through a few of the pages confused as to why they’d been given to her, “Sir…” she began tentatively “I thought this was the job Baxter was supposed to be doing?”

“It was” he agreed leaning back in his chair “but I’m sending him out with Kingsly.”

Tonks almost choked on her own breath but caught herself just in time, “you’re really sending him out in the field?” she questioned.

The man nodded irritating the witch with his lack of verbal answer, she could almost feel her hair begin to change colour, “but he’s a rookie, he shouldn’t be anywhere near the level of cases Kingsly goes on.”

“I thought he should learn from the best” the man stated simply.

Out of the corner of her eye Tonks could see her hair turning a deep red from its usual bubble-gum pink.

“He isn’t ready” she argued through gritted teeth, she was furious with the man on the other side of the desk not only for sticking her in a desk job but for putting the young wizard’s life at risk, “he should start out with something less risky.”

“I have every faith that Mr Baxter will return in one piece” the man answered, a scowl beginning to appear on his face “if nothing else Kinsgly is an excellent Auror.”

“I know that, I don’t doubt Kinsgly’s skill, hell I don’t even doubt Baxter’s” she told him standing up and leaning over his desk, “but you know as well as I do that one wrong move can mean someone’s life… do you really want his blood on your hands?”

The room was silent as they each tried to stare down the other, without breaking eye contact Scrimgeour tapped the folder that lay on the desk between them, “don’t forget to research thoroughly Miss Tonks.”

With there being no room left for discussion Tonks grabbed the folder and left, only stopping to grab the report she was reading earlier from her desk as she made her way out of the Ministry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn’t expected to have so much homework after the first day of classes but it didn’t faze her. She’d already written half of her essay for Potions and finished the piece of text she was given to translate for Ancient Runes, the boys though weren’t having quite as easy a time.

Harry had barely gotten a paragraph written for Snape’s class before he left for his detention with Umbridge and Ron was sat on the sofa swearing at his dishevelled pile of ink blotched parchment.

“You know calling it a git won’t help” Ginny told him, sitting on the armrest of Hermione’s chair.

“Might” he grunted.

“Suit yourself, you lot got a lot homework already then?” she asked Hermione.

“Quite a bit, I suppose we should have expected it with sitting our O.W.L’s this year, what about you?”

“Just some reading for Defence Against the Dark Arts so far and that Umbridge woman is awful, I mean who thinks it’s a good idea to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in theory only!?”

Hermione sighed as she flicked through the parchment on her lap, “the Ministry apparently, I for one think we need to do something about it ourselves” she looked up making eye contact with Ginny, “I actually have an idea…” she began “but I’m going to need some help.”

“Count me in” Ginny beamed “what does this plan include?”

“We kind of need Harry to agree first” the brunette explained.

“Okay just keep me updated” the redhead said standing up “I’m off to bed, I want to get up early and go flying” she bid them goodnight before heading upstairs.

Hermione returned to the work in front of her reading through the last page she’d written to ensure it was all correct when a lose piece of parchment slipped from her knee. She recognised it as Tonks’ letter from earlier as soon as she’d picked it up. Her eyes flicked from the letter to her Potions essay easily decided which was more important, she put her Potions essay to the back of her mind and penned a reply to the pink haired Auror.

Dear Tonks,

It’s not too soon at all, hearing from you was the best part of my day.

I miss you too and it’s been odd coming to terms with the fact I can’t see you almost every day.

School is strange at the moment, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is a woman called Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry. I know she’s here because Fudge is convinced that Dumbledore wants his job but the fact that they’re actually interfering at Hogwarts is rather unsettling, the woman won’t even allow us to use magic in her classroom.

I don’t really want to bore you with that though unless Laura wants to use the information for her column, tell her we all said congratulations.

I hope everything is alright at work and with the others, I’m sorry I don’t have more to tell right now but as soon as I do you’ll be the first to know.

Yours,  
Hermione x

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugghhh” Laura let out a groan as she laid her head on the desk.

She’d been sat there for the past four hours writing and re-writing her first column for the Quibbler but she still wasn’t happy with it. Her first article, she’d decided, would address the Prophets false rumours and accusations against Harry and Professor Dumbledore but she was struggling to articulate everything she wanted to say.

“You probably shouldn’t sleep like that creampuff, you’ll hurt your neck” Carmilla’s voice filled her ears.

The Gryffindor lifted her head from the desk before turning to glare at her girlfriend, “I’m not sleeping, I’m writing” she sighed “or at least I’m trying to.”

Carmilla threw her jacket onto the bed as she walked towards Laura, she stopped behind her resting her chin on blonde girl’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist, “what’s wrong?”

Laura leant back into the Raven haired girl’s touch and sighed, “I can’t quite get what’s in my head on the page and it’s frustrating.”

“Can I read it?” Carmilla asked, waiting for Laura to agree.

The Gryffindor nodded and Carmilla began to read the various pieces of parchment while keeping one arm wrapped around her girlfriend. Laura watched from the corner of her eye as the Ravenclaw checked over each of her attempts one by one she placed the last one back on the desk and smirked at her.

“I think I have a solution to your problem cupcake” she told her.

“What is it?” Laura asked brightening up.

“Each of these has at least one point which really stands out” she began to explain “this one here articulates really well how Dumbledore would have nothing to gain from Voldemort’s return while this one here” she pointed out another piece of parchment, “has a great bit about what happened at the Triwizard Tournament.”

“So… what are you saying?” Laura asked a still smirking Carmilla.

“Add all of the best sections together” the Ravenclaw spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “reread them and pick out the best parts then shape them into your column.”

Laura looked from her spread out pile of parchment to her girlfriend then back again, “I… actually hadn’t thought of that.”

The dark haired girl smiled and kissed her on the cheek, “that’s why I’m a Ravenclaw, we problem solve.”

“Thanks” the blonde girl smiled and kissed Carmilla.

They pulled apart, keeping their foreheads together, “anytime cutie.”


	12. Hogsmede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so long time no post, am I right?
> 
> Sorry about that by the way but I am back and I will be updating again, trying to get back into writing and do some original projects as well as fic stuff so hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Quick note, it would have been a bit longer but I wanted to finish it, put it out and just made what would have been the end of this chapter the beginning of the next one :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter but I'm glad to be back guys!

The days passed quickly at both Grimmauld place and Hogwarts. 

At number twelve with so many Order members coming and going on assignments, as well as maintaining their day jobs to avoid suspicion, it was difficult not to get swept up in all of the different things going on. They’d still made time to celebrate Laura’s first Quibbler article being published though. Molly had insisted on making the tiny Gryffindor her favourites for dinner as a treat and what with Laura’s overly large sweet tooth that meant an enormous plate of cookies for desert. 

The blonde was torn between bursting with excitement at her first article being published and collapsing in relief that she’d managed to get it out. It wouldn’t always be like that, she knew it would take time to get into the swing of things properly and there was no doubt in her mind that she’d get there sooner rather than later.

At Hogwarts many of the students were just beginning to get used to Umbridge’s torturous form of punishments.   
Harry, Fred and George had all had to suffer through writing that they wouldn’t repeat their rule breaking activities until the words had fully sunk into their skin. Harry had faced three sessions, for speaking about Voldemort’s return, whereas Fred and George had lightly gotten off with one for testing out some of their fireworks for a group of first years.

It wasn’t long before the weekend of the first Hogsmeade visit of the school year though, the excitement was keeping the students spirits raised.

Hermione for one couldn’t wait for two reasons. She and Ginny had been planning whenever they could and had decided on getting a group of trustworthy students together at the Hog’s Head. The shabby bar wouldn’t be as crowded as the Three Broomsticks meaning less people to overhear their conversation. This was going to be how they got Harry to agree to teach them practical Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The other reason was she had arranged to meet Tonks once they’d had their meeting in the Hog’s Head. The Auror was going to wait in the Shrieking Shack so they could spend some time together without raising any questions.  
For now though the frizzy haired girl was sat with her two best friends in the common room steadily working her way through an essay for Ancient Runes. 

“This is bloody ridiculous” Ron grumbled scratching his head with the tip of his wand, “who thinks it’s a good idea to write about common uses for uncommon charms?”

“Flitwick apparently” Harry sighed as he set aside his own length of parchment.

Hermione grinned and shook her head at the pair, “it’s supposed to encourage you to research less commonly used charms, and the research practice will help when studying for your O.W.L’s.”

“Still bloody ridiculous” Ron grumbled as he scribbled down some more.

“At least we have the Hogsmede trip tomorrow” Harry tried to look on the bright side. 

The reminder of what tomorrow was caused one of the world’s brightest smiles to spread across Hermione’s face.

“I think that’s me done for tonight” she told the pair, picking up her parchment as she went, “I’ll see you two bright and early tomorrow, night.”

“Night Hermione” the boys replied in unison.

“She seemed pretty happy when I mentioned Hogsmede” Harry mused “must be bad this year if even Hermione’s getting that excited about a day off.”

Ron smirked, he knew tomorrow would be the start of them fighting back against Umbridge and the Ministry. Knew that his best friend would agree to teach them practical magic and of course he’d be bloody brilliant at it. He didn’t know though, that that wasn’t the only reason Hermione was excited about the coming morning.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Wotcher Laura” Tonks greeted the younger witch as she sat beside her at the kitchen table.

“Morning Tonks” Laura replied cheerily.

“What’s got you so cheery?”

“I got my first paycheck” the young witch smiled proudly, “so I’m surprising Carmilla after work and taking her to dinner.”

“Very nice” the Auror nodded with a smirk plastered across her face, “just make sure you don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” making sure to wink at the blonde in the most over exaggerated way she could manage.

“Well that doesn’t leave much, there are very few things you wouldn’t do Tonks” she shook her head at her friend, “what time are you going to meet Hermione?”

“I’m not meeting her for another hour but I’m going to make a quick stop by Diagon Alley first.”

“Well I hope you have fun” Laura stood to leave, “I’m away out to do some research.”

The younger witch left to go about her business leaving Tonks to her own devices. The Auror glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and gulped down the last of her coffee, deciding it was time to get a move on and leave, grabbed her travelling cloak from the back of her chair. As she left the room, not looking where she was going, she ran, literally, into Sirius sending them both crashing to the floor of the hallway.

“Sorry Sirius” Tonks apologised scrambling to her feet before offering a hand to her uncle.

“That’s alright no damage done” he smiled at her.

She let out a sigh of relief and checked her pocket watch, “Merlin’s beard!” she yelled, really needing to get going.  
She ran out of the house, slamming the door and leaving an extremely confused Sirius stood in the same spot, and apparated.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That went way better than she’d expected. He took a little bit of convincing but Harry agreed to teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts under the mantle of Dumbledore’s Army. Things were going to get interesting and she was buzzing with excitement for the things that would come.

As for right now she had to lose the boys if she was going to go meet Tonks. Harry and Ron were discussing what to get from Honeydukes before going to get a Butterbeer while Hermione wandered just behind them. The boys came to a stop in front of the sweet shop before turning to their friend and asking what she was going to get.

“Actually there’s some things I have to go do” she told them hoping they wouldn’t ask too many questions.

“Like what?” Ron asked.

“Umm….” She needed to think quickly, “girl stuff” she squeaked.

Ron scrunched his face up while Harry responded “oh okay, you do what you need to do” nodding to himself, proud he was doing better than Ron.

“Thanks” she muttered before quickly walking off in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

Harry slapped his friend on the arm “come on Ron, let’s go in” the dark haired boy led the way while his friend continued to make his scrunched up face. 

Phew, she really didn’t want to lie to them but she couldn’t really risk them asking too many questions so publicly that she couldn’t answer right then. But there was no time to dwell on that now she more important things going on, like seeing her girlfriend for the first time in almost a month. She couldn’t wait the thought of just seeing Tonks was making her palms sweat.

She ran across the field separating the edge of Hogsmede and the Shrieking Shack making sure to check behind her every so often to make sure no one could see her. She didn’t need anyone finding out where she was going or Merlin forbid follow her. She pushed those those thoughts out of her head for now though as she reached the door of the derelict building. Turning the handle she could feel the tell-tale signs of a fire warming her body and hear the soft lulling of music coming from what she assumed was a radio.

She ran her hands through her hair quickly hoping she looked presentable enough the taking a deep breath made her way up the stairs.


	13. The Shrieking Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I said I was going to be back soon right!?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla or Harry Potter, just my own dumb brain.

Tonks arrived twenty minutes or so before she was supposed to be meeting Hermione giving her time to make the place tidier for them. She started by using various cleaning spells to get rid of cobwebs and dust, recreating the teenage hangout of her time at Hogwarts. There was a sofa that she and Carmilla had recovered in Carmilla's second year, the small pile of crappy but comfy as hell beanbags that Lafontaine had managed to smuggle from home in their third year and a chest with a few essentials.

Tonks opened the chest pulling out the old radio they would use to listen to both wizarding and muggle music, she remembered so many nights when she'd get blind drunk and sing terrible old rock duets with Lafontaine while Carmilla laughed and threatened to leave. She'd had some of the best times of her life in this creepy shack, the most haunted building in Britain had done her good and was about to do her some more good.

She set the radio to play on a soft rock muggle channel she was fond of while she went about finishing her set up. The Auror opened the bag she dumped on the floor upon her arrival and placed a large bottle of pumpkin juice, two glasses and four bottles of Butterbeer on the coffee table in the center of the room.

Music? Check.

Drinks? Check.

Dust gone? Check.

Her last finishing touch was to take a large jar from her bag and capture a flame that erupted forth from her wand, placing it upon the table to light and warm the place.

Perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was, sat on a two-seater sofa with her eyes closed and head laid on the back, listening to the song that was playing. She looked beautiful, her pink hair sprawled over the back of the couch as she waited for the younger witch to join her. The Gryffindor stayed stood in the doorway for a few minutes, just wanting to take in the beautiful sight of her girlfriend looking so serene.

"You know you could join me" Tonks chuckled, opening her eyes and looking towards the doorway where her girlfriend stood.

"How did you know I was here?" The brunette asked curiously, going to sit on the sofa beside Tonks.

The older witch chuckled, pulling Hermione in closer to her and wrapping her arms around her, "I'm an Auror, I can literally hear a pin drop."

Hermione chuckled along with her and let out a content sigh. This is what she'd been missing out on, time like this when they'd be sat on Tonks's bed in Grimmauld Place either curled together or with Tonks doing paperwork and Hermione reading. She'd just missed her.

Tonks felt the same way, going to sleep had become difficult since her pillow didn't smell like Hermione anymore. She wasn't about to fully admit that though, she still had her reputation as a big dangerous Auror to hold up. Who was she kidding, she was a massive puppy and everyone who got to know her knew that.

"So how was your meeting?" Tonks asked, pressing a kiss to the side of the younger witches head.

"It went really well actually" Hermione grinned as she replied, "Harry's agreed to teach us practical Defence against the Dark Arts and there's about fifteen of us already signed up and waiting to go."

"That's amazing, I'm so proud of you and Ginny for coming up with that plan."

Hermione beamed at her girlfriend's words, she knew that they'd come up with a great plan but to hear it praised by not only her girlfriend but an Auror was comforting. They would need to work hard and boy was she looking forward to it, she had to admit that breaking the rules was kind of thrilling in a way she hadn't really thought of before, but for now, it was time to relax and soak up as much time with Tonks as she could get.

"So 'Mione, fancy a drink?" Tonks winked passing her a bottle of Butterbeer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! Finally" Lafontaine whooped turning to high-five Laura.

"That's amazing" Laura honestly told her friend accepting the high-five, "I can't wait to force Carm to watch old T.V shows with me."

"I'm excited for horror movie nights, Perry should be getting a few days off in a row coming up so we totally need to binge watch some stuff."

Laura could barely contain her excitement, Lafontaine had been trying to get a T.V set up for over a month now but kept running into problems. They had put it down to the lack of power sources in wizarding, especially old wizarding, households; they were slowly fixing that though.

The other reason Laura was excited was that she was going to surprise Carmilla by meeting her after work and taking her out for dinner. She had the plan for the night set out in her mind, first they'd go to dinner, then maybe ice cream and finishing up by watching a muggle movie in the library of Grimmauld Place. She couldn't get too ahead of herself though, she still had three hours to wait until Carmilla finished work.

She had things she could do to pass the time, she could start her next article, do some research, go through some of the Order files that needed to be sorted or she could start re-watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer with Lafontaine. Yeah, the last one was winning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla was sat in her usual spot on the stool behind the counter making her way through another book, this time it was a new release from a Witch who'd been researching magical creatures of the Arctic. It was an interesting read one that the raven haired witch found herself getting quite lost in, so lost that she hadn't realized her girlfriend had entered the shop until she was almost at the counter.

The former Ravenclaw placed her book to the side and grinned at the tiny blonde. She hadn't been expecting a visit from the former Gryffindor today but anytime she could see Laura was time she lived for.

"Hey cupcake" she beamed "what are you doing here?"

"I mean I can leave if you'd rather" she told her jokingly, making the other witch roll her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant cutie, what's up?"

"I got my first Quibbler paycheck" Laura practically squealed with excitement, "so I'm taking you out to dinner to celebrate and there's even a surprise fixed up back at the house courtesy of Laf."

"I am so proud of you" Carmilla told her walking around the counter to hug her girlfriend, "so what's this surprise you have for me?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not telling you" Laura replied teasingly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their time together so far today had been amazing, they'd chatted for ages leading Tonks to eventually pull out a deck of muggle playing cards and challenge Hermione to a game of Poker. The two played for the best part of an hour but the game ended after Tonks lost five straight hands and decided the best course of action was to pick Hermione up and refuse to put her down.

But now things had calmed down and heated up all at once. The pair had ended up on the couch after Tonks had eventually put Hermione down and had very quickly become entangled. Tonks was on top of her girlfriend while they kissed passionately, Hermione clung to the older witch leaving very little space for either of them to move, not that they'd want to. Lips moved together furiously, hands travelled under the hems of shirts, hips ground together, the air was electric around the two witches.

Hermione reached for Tonks's belt causing the Auror to moan into the Gryffindor's mouth. It took all of the older witch's strength to pull back from her girlfriend so she could look into her eyes, Tonks was certain she'd never seen such a beautiful sight in all her life.

"Wait love" she breathlessly managed to get her words out as Hermione grinned at the pet name, "are you sure? Because we don't have to and just being with you is amazing, I wouldn't want you to feel forced or anythi-" the Auror's ramblings were cut off by a sweet peck to her lips.

"I'm sure" Hermione told her with honest eyes "I really like you Nym" she wasn't quite ready to tell her she loved her just yet but oh boy was she getting there.

Tonks just stared lovingly into her eyes, this girl would be it for her, she was almost certain of that. She softly traced the frizzy haired girl's cheek with her fingertips rewarding her with a shiver from the object of her affections.

"Just say the word and we'll stop" she told her leaving a sweet peck on her cheek.

Hermione had a nervous excitement running through her veins, the anticipation was killing her, she pulled the older witch back down to her allowing them to pick back up where they left off. Their lips were moving in sync once again but this time slower letting them savour the moment, Hermione's hand made their way up Tonks's shirt. The older witch moved, quickly removing her shirt and throwing it away from the sofa giving Hermione more room to feel her way around. It wasn't the first time she'd been shirtless in front of her girlfriend though this time felt far more intimate than before.

Leaning in to connect their lips again the Auror got a shock when her girlfriend squealed and knocked her off the sofa. A silvery fox had come prancing through the window and opened its mouth speaking in Lafontaine's voice.

"Hey Tonks, really sorry to interrupt, home you're not doing anything I wouldn't do" the patronus laughed "anyway you got a letter from work, it looked important so I opened it and they want you there as soon as" the fox told them before disappearing.

Tonks groaned letting her head fall back against the wooden floor, this was just fucking great.


	14. The Ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been ages since the last update but as always no matter how long I leave it between new chapters I haven't abandoned any of my stories.
> 
> Also just a note that I'm not 100% happy with the middle portion of this chapter as it feels a little clunky so I might update it later but I really wanted to get this chapter out today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tonks made her way through the Ministry to the Auror department, her mood having diminished from the excitement and happiness of earlier. She had no idea what could be so important that she needed to be owled on her day off, she had specifically requested this day with an excuse about a family event, nut had more than made up for it by working extra hard on anything that was sent her way for the past two weeks.

She had been so completely looking forward to spending the day with Hermione, she hadn’t seen her girlfriend face to face she she’d gone back to Hogwarts and now their chance to have some quality time together was rudely taken away. 

She entered the Auror department, not paying attention to anything around her as she headed straight for Scrimgeour’s office. She knocked on the door, only just managing to stop herself from charging into the room. Hearing the call to enter, she opened the door and stood facing her boss.

“Take a seat Tonks” the man gestured tiredly to the chair opposite him.

Tonks sat, managing to sound as casual and frustrated as possible as she spoke “What’s so urgent?”

The older man sighed, “Baxter is in St Mungo’s.”

“He’s what!?”

“Lower you’re voice Miss Tonks or I will dismiss you” he threatened as they both became agitated.

She could see her hair turning red from the corner of her eye but managed to level out her voice before replying, “what happened?”

“He was out on the job with Kingsley and they were severely outnumbered, he’s currently unconscious and Dawlish is there waiting for him to wake up.”

The young witch’s hands were balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms. She knew something like this would happen but he wouldn’t listen, Baxter was just a kid still training and learning. All of this because Scrimgeour had something against her, she had half a mind to walk out of the office right then and there.

“So why was I called in?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“I need you to go with Kingsley and whoever else from the department is free and track down the wizards who attacked him and Baxter. Also note that I do not expect you to come back empty handed, I want results and at least one in custody before seeing your face around the office again.”

With her nails still dug into her palms she could feel the blood begin to trickle down, she hadn’t said their faces, no that comment had been for her specifically. She stood, eager to leave the room and be done with him.

“Sir” she nodded her understanding to him, as she reached for the door handle he spoke up again.

“I mean it Miss Tonks, even if it takes days, I don’t want you here without results.”

Without so much as confirmation that she’d heard him, she left, making her way out of the ministry and to Grimmauld Place as quickly as possible.  
________________________________________  
After a quick stop off at Grimmauld Place so they could change, Laura and Carmilla made their way to restaurant where Laura had made reservations. 

It was a small secluded restaurant in the seaside village of Tinworth, Bill had recommended it to Laura last time he’d been round discussing the Order. She’d been very thankful of the suggestion since she didn’t really know many wizarding places to go, though she was certain Carm would be fine with a muggle restaurant she wanted somewhere where their magic would be usable. 

From the outside it looked like a regular cottage blending in with the surrounding homes so no muggles would think twice about passing it by. The two witches arrived outside by side along apparition, both smiling as they looked at the building in front of them. A small amount of light poured from the windows giving the entire place an inviting glow.

Carmilla took the shorter witches hand before leading her into the building. The inside was warmly decorated, not too posh but nice enough that you would go wearing the ripped jeans and t-shit Carmilla had on earlier in the day. There was a homely feeling about the atmosphere as they stood by the entrance waiting to be seated. 

One of the waiters made his way over to the two witches, “hello, do you have a reservation?”

“Yeah, it should be under Hollis” Laura answered.

“Ah yes, table for two, follow me please” the young man smiled at the pair.

They followed him to a secluded table near to the back of the small room where they sat to ponder the menus handed to them. Laura took her time to look around the place, there was only a dozen tables adding to the cosy feel of the place, she was glad she had taken Bill’s advice to come here. It was private feeling, with barely anyone to stare or pester them about the amount of affection they usually show in public.

Carmilla reached over to her girlfriend, linking their hands on the table while she decided between the risotto and the ravioli. Laura grinned widely at their joined hands, she adored when they could have this time together, just the two of them enjoying a normal date with no Order, no dark wizards, and no war to worry about.

“You okay cupcake?” Carmilla asked with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.

“I’m perfect” Laura beamed at her.

“Yes you are” the Ravenclaw smirked at the blush rising up her girlfriends face.

She brought the Gryffindors hand to her lips, pressing the softest kiss to the back as the waiter came to take their order. Yeah, this would be a good night.  
________________________________________

Tonks arrived back at Grimmauld Place full of rage at her boss, she needed to calm down, needed a level head to keep from making stupid mistakes. Maybe if she talked to Madeye and vented out her frustration she could take a step back and think of her next move regarding work.

Entering the kitchen, she found Madeye, Sirius and Remus discussing something written on parchment strewn across the table. They looked up hearing the new comer enter the room, each of them greeting her as she haplessly dropped into one of the kitchen chair beside them.

“What’s with the scowl girl” Madeye grumbled, his magical eye whizzing around in its socket.

“Some trouble at work I want to talk to you about” she looked at the other two men sat at the table, “alone preferably.”

Sirius raised his hands showing he wouldn’t put up a fight even though it was his home. Remus on the other hand looked quizzical, like he wasn’t going to go without having some questions answered. Tonks shot him a glare when he made no move to leave while Sirius had stood up and was waiting on him.

“What happened Tonks?” the former Professor asked.

Before she could speak though Madeye jumped in, “just speak with them here lass, it does no good for us to keep secrets amongst ourselves.”

She grit her teeth before sighing and accepting the fact that they weren’t going anywhere, she recounted what had happened once she’d arrived at the Ministry, making sure to narrate her anger and distain at Scrimgeour’s comments as she went. She went on a particularly long side track about how she knew it was a bad idea and had tried to warn him before but he wouldn’t listen to her. When she was done she took a second to breathe deeply, and calm herself down, she’d gotten riled up again throughout her retelling and needed her hair to go back to its normal colour.

“So, what do you want to do about it?” Remus asked her.

She sighed “I don’t know, I love my job but I can’t work with that man.”

“Well while it’s ridiculously good for us that you can keep tabs at the Ministry and we all know how much you love your job, don’t feel like you need to keep working there right now, once all of this is over you can go back and start again. I’d rather you weren’t under so much stress right now, we need you at your best Tonks” Sirius told her honestly with the fondness for his cousin shining in his eyes.

“I’ll think about it” she told them knowing it couldn’t be a hasty split-second decision, “I can’t go back without results anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Leave reviews if you wish I will read and respond to all.  
> Until next time have a good one!


End file.
